


For You, Anything

by artificialash (ashke)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Cafe AU, M/M, Rimming, Slow Burn, but no drunk sex, side!luchen, side!sebaekho, slight praise kink, tattoo artist au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 19:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9918758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashke/pseuds/artificialash
Summary: Minseok finds out that a tattoo shop has opened next to his upscale café and its patrons are upsetting his normal customers. He decides to go confront the owner of the tattoo shop, but is thrown off course when he meets the hot guy that just recently moved into his apartment complex.





	

**Author's Note:**

> originally written for [ExoFreeLoveFest](http://exofreelovemods.livejournal.com/5960.html)

Minseok prides himself on the fact that he managed to set up a cafe in one of the richest parts of town. A corner slot in a row of impressive companies, high-end shops, and the even rarer eateries. His customers usually consist of business men and women, sometimes even CEOs, that add to his cafe’s whole upscale aesthetic. It is good business and Minseok loves that instead of loud teens or overly affectionate couples, there is usually a quiet hum of conversation that is easy on his ears.

The only time it is not quiet is when Lu Han decides his guffawing is necessary, which seems to be the case at the moment.

“Lu, I swear to god if you don't stop laughing like that, I'm going to fire you.” Minseok gives him a pointed look, which is completely ignored.

Lu Han is too busy staring at his phone and absentmindedly waving him off. “You wouldn't fire me. I'm your best friend, you love me too much.”

Lu Han is probably right. He did help push Minseok into achieving his dream of owning a cafe after all. By all rights, Lu Han should be the co-owner, but Lu Han did not want any part in the legal stuff. “You're scaring off customers.”

Lu Han waves them off too, pocketing his phone. “They'll survive.”

Minseok just frowns as he wipes down the counters and machines. There is a lull and he does not like keeping things a mess when he has the time to clean it.

Lu Han starts making himself an Americano, which is completely against Minseok’s rules but he lets it slide this time. “Say, Minseok, did you notice our new neighbor that moved in a few days ago?”

“Hm?” Minseok kneels down to check the dates of the milk in their small fridge, barely paying attention to what Lu Han is saying.

“Our new neighbor. Someone bought that old law office’s space.”

Minseok hums, while he makes a mental note that they need more soy milk. “That's good. More business for us.”

“I'm guessing you didn't see who bought it then.” Minseok can hear the frown in Lu Han’s voice without seeing it.

Before Minseok can question Lu Han, a loud noise comes from the entrance of the cafe causing him to stand up and look at the source. Two guys in casual attire have waltzed into the cafe, laughing and talking loudly as they approach the counter. Minseok watches as some of the customers give the two men annoyed glances and hopes that they don’t downrate the cafe later.

Lu Han steps forward, welcoming them and asking for their order. Once he rings them up, he calls to Minseok. “Two Americanos to stay.”

Minseok bites back the grimace at the last part, instead focusing on making the two drinks. He figures the faster he makes them, the less time the two boisterous guys will spend in his cafe. He is not sure why these two are here when there have to be other cafes more their style near wherever they came from. After finishing the drinks, he takes them to the table the two guys have occupied. “Here are your drinks. Please enjoy.”

The one closest to him leans forward to read Minseok’s name tag before leaning back, the tips of his lips turned up. “Thank you, Minseok.”

Minseok just offers a polite smile, bows a little, and walks back to behind the counter. Lu Han is the one to speak first while his hands are preoccupied with cleaning one the blenders. “As I was saying, our new neighbor is a tattoo shop.”

Minseok’s eyebrows almost touch his hairline and he looks at Lu Han carefully to make sure he is not pulling Minseok’s strings. “You're joking, right?”

Lu Han says “nope” with a pop of the ‘p’ and Minseok looks back over at the two new customers who are laughing once again.

“Do you think they came from there?” Minseok stops staring and starts rearranging things on the counter, making sure they are all neat and lined up.

“It's possible, but I don't know.” Lu Han is not nearly as subtle as Minseok, his hip resting against the counter as he continues to watch the new arrivals. Minseok is not sure where else they could have come from, there is nothing in this area that is a potential match besides the new tattoo shop. After all the two guys look like they belong in a tattoo shop, both of them had visible tattoos and piercings.

“It might just be a coincidence, Minseok.” Lu Han barely sounds like he believes himself, but Minseok tries to think positively.

When the two men finally leave the cafe, Minseok breathes a sigh of relief. His cafe has never been as loud as it was for the past hour and he is just glad that it is quiet again. Sure, he could have kicked them out for being disruptive, but he did not want to make an even bigger scene in the cafe and he hopes it was just a one-time thing.

For the remainder of the night no one out of the ordinary comes in and business goes as smoothly as it usually does. The only hiccup was when Lu Han broke a cup while trying to impress a customer. The customer looked amused when he walked away to find a table and Minseok helped Lu Han clean up the mess.

“Why did you even think twirling a cup would impress someone?” Minseok shakes his head, sweeping up the last pieces of the cup and throwing them away with a frown.

“Look, Minseok, I need a sugar daddy. I love you, but this job doesn’t support all of the expensive stuff I want.”

Minseok knows Lu Han enjoys working with him and he knows that Lu Han more than appreciates the salary he is given, so he does not take it personally when Lu Han says stuff like this. “Okay, but you know that you’ve got butterfingers, so why a cup? Couldn’t you have just, I don’t know, batted your eyelashes?”

“I wanted to step up my game.” Lu Han mutters, while fixing an order.

“Just stick to being overly greasy and keep my cups out of it.” Minseok makes sure that Lu Han sees his pointed look this time.

“Fine.” Lu Han rolls his eyes, picks up the drink he just made and makes a quick exit to take it to the customer.

When they close up, Minseok can feel the weight of the day settle in his bones. He is exhausted and he really just wants to go to his nice expensive apartment and shower in his nice big shower. Lu Han pats him on the back right before they go their separate ways and Minseok pauses long enough to watch Lu Han pass the new tattoo shop.

Minseok is almost tempted to walk over to it, but it is still obviously open and he does not want to get caught staring inside. Instead, he heads in the opposite direction and pushes the tattoo shop to the back of his mind. He has other stuff to worry about, like dinner and getting his workout done so he can go to sleep at a decent time.

Once he slides into his car, he takes a moment to revel in the soft, expensive leather of the driver seat. Buying a nice care was a very low priority originally, but Lu Han convinced him last month and he cannot say he regrets it. It rides smooth and looks nice, two qualities that Minseok can appreciate.

The drive to his apartment complex is as pleasant as it can be for a Friday night. Not too far from the cafe, still in the expensive parts of town, the apartment complex is one of those with a doorman and you have to be approved by the tenant to even come visit. Minseok likes it well enough. All of the extra space is unnecessary, however. It just means more things to clean, but it is close to his cafe and safe, so Minseok makes the most of it.

After checking for mail, he takes the elevator to the fifth floor, appreciating the feeling of the cold metal against his skin when he leans against the elevator wall. It is not exactly hot outside - it is actually getting cooler - but his dress shirt and slacks are stifling after a long day of work. His tie is already loosened and the first two buttons of his shirt are undone, yet he still feels too warm.

Another minute later he is keying in his passcode and walking through his apartment door. Shoes off and put away in their cubby, Minseok trudges to the kitchen and grabs a frozen dinner - a “steak” with peas and potatoes - to throw in the microwave. He is not really in the mood to cook, today has seemingly drained him of all his patience. He drinks a glass of water as he waits for the dinner to finish heating up, watching the tray rotate with the microwave’s glass plate.

Once the microwave beeps, he barely gives the food time to cool before he is scarfing it down and throwing away the empty tray. It is definitely not the most filling meal, but it will do for now. He really just wants to exercise and then sleep, so he goes to his room to switch his dress shirt and slacks for a worn t-shirt and sweats.

When he moved into this apartment, one of the first things he did was turn his spare bedroom into a personal gym. Floor to ceiling mirror on one wall and top notch gym equipment, it is Minseok’s pride and joy (not including his cafe). No need for him to pay for a gym where other people have left their sweat and germs, no wait times for equipment, no judging stares, and he can play whatever music he wants without annoying earphones. It is any gym rat’s dream as far as Minseok is concerned.

He takes his time stretching in front of the mirror, not wanting to risk an injury. Today is a cardio day, so once he is done, he gets on the treadmill and sets a decent pace. The pace is just fast enough that he has to stay focused and not thinking about his cafe’s new neighbor.

After an hour of running, he slows down to a walk to help his body calm down. Lungs heaving, he wipes the sweat from his brow with the end of his shirt and grimaces at how gross he feels now. It is the worst part of exercising.

“Shower, shower,” Minseok mutters to himself, finally shutting off the treadmill and wiping it down before making his way to his bathroom.

The shower does not last for too long, even if the feeling of hot water spraying down on his tired body feels like heaven. He dries off afterward and slips into his cool-to-the-touch California king sized bed with a loud groan. Another pleasantry that he allowed himself once his cafe showed signs of bringing in a steady amount of income. He is a small man, even a queen sized bed would be a bit much, but he has this huge master bedroom and what better way to make use of the space then to fill it with a huge bed.

Minseok makes sure to turn his alarm on, wanting to wake up early enough that he can take a peek at the tattoo shop before he has to open the cafe. He hopes that the tattoo shop will be closed by then so that no one can catch him snooping. Sleep catches up with his tired body just as thoughts of getting caught by a big burly dude while sneaking around enter his mind.

 

***

Minseok is practically thrumming with energy as he gets ready for work. He even ate some toast instead of just drinking coffee like he usually does. Once he is presentable and full of caffeine, he leaves his apartment with a little hop in his step.

Said hop causes him to run into his neighbor who was just coming off the elevator. Said neighbor is the hot one that just moved in a week ago and brought Minseok a plate of cookies. It was an odd sight. Tall, slightly built guy with piercings and tattoos everywhere, smiling shyly and introducing himself in a soft voice. Minseok is typically into the clean cut, non-delinquent looking men, but Zitao has been nothing but sweet and highly attractive since he moved in. It is messing with Minseok’s head, not that he would ever admit it to anyone.

“Oh shit! Sorry. I wasn’t watching where I was going.” Zitao grips Minseok’s shoulders to steady him and gives him an apologetic smile.

Minseok steps back enough to where Zitao’s hands slide off and looks up at Zitao, shaking his head. “It’s my fault. I wasn’t paying attention and was moving too fast.”

Zitao gives him a once over, taking in Minseok’s attire. “Going to work this early?”

Minseok looks down at his button up shirt and slacks too before discreetly looking Zitao up and down. Zitao looks exhausted but happy and comfortable in his loose shirt and jeans. “Yeah, it's my turn to open today. What about you? Long night?”

“It was my turn to close,” Zitao says with a chuckle.

This information comes to a surprise. Zitao’s profession is still a mystery to Minseok, but it has to be something out of the ordinary if it closes this early in the morning. “Oh, well get some rest then. You must be exhausted.”

A shy smile graces Zitao’s pretty lips. “Thanks, I will. Have a good day at work, Minseok.”

Minseok gives a little wave as Zitao walks by to head to his apartment. He lets out the breath he had been holding as he steps into the elevator and presses the button for the lobby. He is not usually so affected by men he barely knows, but Zitao always gets his heart pumping like he has run two miles on his treadmill. He chalks it up to being single for so long and whenever he mentions it to Lu Han, his best friend just tells him he needs to get laid.

The drive to the cafe is peaceful because it is so early in the morning. The few people who are out on the roads are most likely business owners like himself. He grabs a parking spot not too far from his cafe and makes sure to lock his car before heading to the front of the building.

Instead of going straight to the front door and unlocking it, he walks past it and stops in front of the currently closed tattoo shop. The only place he can look into is the glass door because the windows have curtains. His sight is limited, it is too early in the morning for sunlight to help and the inside is pitch black. He takes a step back from the door and looks at the information on it.

“Little Panda? What kind of name is that for a tattoo shop?” Minseok mutters to himself before looking at the hours of operation. “Four to four, huh. It closed a little over an hour ago then.”

There is nothing else for Minseok to look at, so he goes back to the cafe and unlocks the front door to start getting ready. Not bothering to turn on the lights yet, he walks through the front of the cafe with practiced ease. He only turns on the lights once he gets to the back so that he can check and make sure everything is in order. He double checks the cash register, verifying that it has the right amount of cash to start off with. He looks through all of their supplies, remembering that they need soy milk and messaging Lu Han to pick some up on his way in today.

Junmyeon, his main manager, comes an hour later right when they are due to open. Junmyeon is unphased when he arrives to everything ready and Minseok behind the counter making himself coffee. There is a reason that Junmyeon never comes in early when Minseok is opening with him. The first time Minseok had scheduled for them to open together, Junmyeon had come in early and Minseok had to politely tell him it was unnecessary. He knows that Junmyeon did not take it personally. Sometimes Junmyeon even jokes about how much more sleep he gets thanks to Minseok.

“Good morning. I take it there’s nothing for me to do?” Junmyeon comes around the counter to fix himself a cup of coffee, as well. They have to open in ten minutes and the mornings were always the busiest, even on the weekends.

Minseok nods his head and takes a sip of his coffee. “Hey, Junmyeon, did you notice the new tattoo shop next door?”

“Yeah, they bought it about a week ago, right?” Minseok watches Junmyeon furrow his brows as he looks over at the front door of the cafe.

Frowning, Minseok puts his cup down on the counter. “How come everyone knows about it but me? Am I really that oblivious?”

Junmyeon chuckles. “To be fair, you usually open and the shop is usually closed, so it probably just didn’t catch your attention.”

That makes sense. Yesterday was the first time he closed in the last two weeks and the first time he has worked at the same time as Lu Han since last week. He is confused why this new information bothers him so much, so he just hums in response and drinks the rest of his coffee.

Minseok cleans both of their cups and changes the topic. “Who is coming in this morning? I forgot to look at the schedule yesterday.”

Junmyeon laughs, clearly finding Minseok amusing this morning. “You’re the one that made the schedule, but to answer your question, Sehun is coming in at eight and Jongin will be closing with Lu Han.”

Minseok nods, finally remembering that he had scheduled the two young baristas apart on the weekends because they never got anything done when working together. He is not sure why this happens only on the weekends, but he found out the hard way the first time he scheduled them together on a Saturday.

It is not long before it gets busy and thoughts of the tattoo shop are firmly pushed to the back of his mind. Sehun comes in on time, thankfully, and morning rush becomes a little more bearable. Minseok is unsure why they have so much business on a Saturday morning, it is something that has always baffled him since he opened the cafe. The first Saturday of his cafe’s opening, Minseok was not at all prepared and it was almost a nightmare. He had wrongly assumed that the weekends would not be busy, but he found out quickly that - while not as much as weekdays - weekends can be very, very busy.

They barely slow down between breakfast and lunch time. Minseok lets Junmyeon go on break first and listens to Sehun whining quietly about how people need to get lives outside of work, despite them, also, being at work.

“I just don’t understand why we’re always so busy on Saturdays. Why do corporate people work on weekends, don’t they have money so they don’t have to work weekends?” Sehun’s signature frown makes an appearance as he turns his back to the front of the cafe.

Minseok tries his best to clean up the counter and appliances before more people show up while thinking of a way to answer Sehun’s question. “Some people are married to their work or trying to avoid going home. Either way, it’s business for us, which puts money in your bank account.”

Sehun lets out a loud sigh and helps Minseok clean until more customers pile in. It’s noon before Minseok takes a short break and escapes to his small office in the back. He had swiped a pastry and a cup of coffee before escaping, enjoying them in the quiet room. His office isn’t much, just enough to relax, keep their records, and look somewhat professional. A desk and chair against the back wall, a filing cabinet and couch against one wall, and two chairs in front of the desk. It is Minseok’s home away from home. He has crashed on the couch several times since he has opened the cafe, usually due to having to stay late to go through paperwork.

Minseok finishes his coffee before going back out to the front of the cafe. The crowd has died down considerably and Junmyeon is chatting and cleaning with Sehun when Minseok walks up. He tries not to smile at the two, who are oblivious of his return. Minseok is pretty sure Junmyeon is soft for Sehun and Sehun seems to adore Junmyeon, dad jokes and all. Right now, it looks like Junmyeon is getting onto Sehun for something and Sehun is looking at him like it is the cutest thing ever. Minseok clears his throat to break up the moment.

“Oh! Minseok, you’re back.” Junmyeon looks embarrassed as he turns away from Sehun. “I was just telling Sehun that he should get more sleep.”

Sehun has a small smile on his face that Junmyeon cannot see, looking absolutely amused, and Minseok tries not to smile too. He puts on his serious face, for the sake of Junmyeon, and looks at Sehun. “Sehun, you should sleep more. It’s not healthy for you to stay up late.”

Sehun is on the brink of laughing but manages to squeeze out a “Yes, of course” before Junmyeon ushers him off to go on break.

“You’re too soft on him, Junmyeon,” Minseok says once Sehun leaves for his break.

Junmyeon deflates, resting his head against one of the machines. “I know, Minseok. I go from acting like his parent to letting him get away with things and it’s usually the latter. He’s just too cute sometimes and it’s easy to forget that he’s only three years younger than me.” Minseok can only pat him on the back before having to greet a new customer and taking their order.

The rest of his shift is relatively calm, mostly because everyone is usually back in their offices after one. Lu Han comes in at two with the much-needed soy milk, followed by Jongin a few minutes later. Their arrival means Junmyeon and Sehun are officially off the clock. They watch the two talk while exiting the cafe and Lu Han snorts. “How much do you wanna bet that they’ll get together in the next couple of months?”

Minseok bites down on his bottom lip in thought. “I don’t think Junmyeon would make that leap.”

Jongin barks out a laugh. “Sehun is totally determined to get in Junmyeon’s pants. He’s thought up some pretty nefarious plans to get Junmyeon to cave.”

Lu Han grins at this new information and all Minseok can do is shake his head. He knew that Sehun likes Junmyeon, but he is genuinely surprised Sehun might actually make a move. Their conversation is interrupted as a customer comes up to the counter. Minseok decides to take the order, leaving Lu Han and Jongin to scheme on how to help Sehun succeed.

After taking care of the customer, he pats Lu Han on the shoulder to get his attention. “Okay, you’re in charge. I’m going to go, I’ve got some errands to run. Text or call me if anything happens.”

Lu Han scoffs. “Nothing ever happens that I need to call you for. Have a little faith in me.”

While Lu Han is telling the truth, for the most part, Minseok still deadpans. “With you, anything can happen. Anyway, it’s just in case. I’m going. Bye!” Minseok leaves with a small wave and wastes no time getting to his car so he can go home.

Minseok is stepping out of the elevator onto his floor when he runs into someone for the second time today. It’s like deja vu but in reverse, as he looks up to see Zitao, an apology on the tip of his lips. Minseok laughs quietly. “We’ve really got to stop meeting like this.”

Zitao laughs, high pitched and adorable while nodding his head. “I’m not too fond of literally running into people either.”

Minseok cannot help but find Zitao absolutely cute, despite the hard exterior. “I’m guessing you’re going to work?”

“Yep, you’re just getting off work?” Zitao’s cheeks are still pink from laughing.

Minseok nods his head, reaching up to loosen his tie a little. He does not miss Zitao watching the movement, but he does not think much of it either. “It was pretty busy, so I didn’t get to leave until a few ago.”

“Do you usually get off earlier than this?”

“Yeah, usually around two.”

Zitao smiles as if he found out the answer to a difficult problem. “No wonder today is the first time we’ve bumped into each other like this. You went to work earlier than usual today too, right?”

Zitao is right, of course. Minseok had gone early to get a look at the tattoo shop when he usually leaves thirty minutes later than he did today. “You’re right. Interesting that we’ve missed each other by such a small window this whole time.”

“It is pretty interesting. Well, I hate to cut this conversation short,” Zitao looks at him apologetically, “I do have to leave or I’ll be late. It’s nice seeing you, though!”

Minseok waves awkwardly as Zitao walks backward to the elevator doors. “Same to you. Have a nice night.”

Zitao flashes him a bright smile as the doors open and he steps into the elevator with a small wave of his own. Minseok remains stuck to the spot for a minute, just staring at the closed elevator doors that Zitao had gone through. He shakes his head at himself for daydreaming about possibly asking Zitao out for dinner one day and makes his way to his apartment so he can change clothes.

The errands on his list today are simple. He just needs to get some groceries and check out his favorite coffee and tea supplier. The first stop is getting groceries because the store he likes is a little more out of his way. There is a store close by, but Minseok is not a big fan of big corporations. Especially when he only has to drive another fifteen minutes to get to a smaller, yet significantly cheaper store. Their products are just as good as the other one and for more than half the price. Minseok is all about supporting small businesses, after all. He is all about taking pity on his bank account too.

He greets the workers as he walks through the store. It might make the trip longer, but Minseok likes hearing about people’s days. He only has to grab some bread, milk, and eggs today, so it is not like he is in too much of a hurry. He does end up grabbing a few extra things that were definitely not on his list, though. Nothing that will break the bank, so he has no problem indulging himself.

The coffee and tea shop is on the other side of town, near his cafe, so he drops off the groceries at his apartment, wasting no time in putting them up where they belong. He leaves his apartment again for the third time today, earning an amused look from the security guard, and makes his way to the shop.

The shop is not big or fancy. Just a little hole in the wall that is a sort of escape for Minseok. As soon he steps foot inside, a little bell sounding to announce his arrival, the smells of coffee beans and tea leaves envelop him with a sort of calming effect. Minseok usually bulk orders the less expensive beans and leaves online, but he comes here for the rarer ones like the Hawaiian Kona or Jamaican Blue Mountain.

The old lady that runs the shop always greets him by name and says he is her favorite customer whenever he goes to pay. As if on cue, when he rounds one of the taller shelves, she finally notices him and gives him a big smile. “Ah, Minseok, my boy. You’re back so soon.”

Minseok returns her grin with one of his own. Her smile always reminds him of his late grandma. “You know me, I couldn’t stay away.”

She chuckles and then comes around with small plastic bags in her hand. “What can I get for you today, Minseok?”

Minseok hums, thinking of what he might need more of. “I think I’ll take two pounds of Kona and one thousand grams of Tinechi if you have them.”

He watches her shuffle around, measuring the coffee beans and tea leaves he asked for. “Hm, looks like I only have 755 grams of Tinechi, right now. Do you still want it or do you want to wait?”

“That’s fine, I’ll take it.” Minseok steps up to the counter to pay, waiting for her to ring everything up and give him a total.

“For my favorite customer, that will be $262.”

Minseok laughs quietly as he hands over his card to pay for the products. Despite being called her favorite customer, Minseok knows that she does not give him any special discounts and he would not want her to either. It is a mutually beneficial arrangement after all. Minseok earns money making drinks with her products and she makes money when he needs to buy more.

He gives her a final wave as he walks out of the shop and makes his way to his car. His last destination is his cafe to drop off the coffee beans and tea leaves. A lot of times people order the normal stuff, they are either in too much of a hurry or do not know much about different kinds of coffee and tea. However, occasionally, they do get the customer that knows what they are and can afford to spend a little more on those drinks.

Minseok does not bother texting Lu Han to let him know he is on the way. It is not like he is planning on staying longer than a minute and he does not want to be the reason Lu Han is on his phone during work hours.

When he arrives at the cafe, Minseok stops for a second to peer at the lights coming from the tattoo shop. He is curious to see who runs the shop, but not curious enough to actually go look. Pushing the tattoo shop to the back of his mind, he enters his cafe with the hope of returning home soon so that he can get some sleep.

The thought of his soft bed leaves his mind as loud laughter greets him. Frowning, Minseok looks around for the source, thinking it is probably Lu Han, but sees the two guys from yesterday once again in his cafe. There are also a couple of others who are definitely not business people. Minseok makes his way around the counter, glaring at Lu Han, who looks like he has been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

"Minseok," Lu Han licks his lips nervously, "You're not supposed to be here. Why are you here?"

"Lu Han, what is going on here?" Minseok puts away the bags of beans and leaves before whirling around and pointing at the loud duo in his cafe.

"Minseok, look. They're not hurting anyone and I am pretty sure those two work next door, so I didn't want to kick out our neighbors." Lu Han glances over at the two guys, both oblivious to the conversation going on about them.

"Not hurting anyone? They're hurting my business!" Minseok whispers. "How long has this been going on and why didn't you tell me?"

Lu Han rolls his eyes and folds his arms across his chest, a defensive gesture that Minseok has seen countless times. "Since the shop opened next door and I didn't tell you because I didn't see anything wrong with it."

Minseok pinches the bridge of his nose, before letting out a deep breath. "They could scare off our customers who pay good money."

Lu Han snorts. "Like they don't pay for their drinks? Why do we have to suck up to suits, anyway?"

Minseok feels like his head is going to explode at how surreal this is. "Lu Han, suits are the ones that buy the expensive drinks and provide a steady flow of cash. We can't have weird and loud people scaring off customers that have been coming here since the cafe opened."

Minseok is not sure why Lu Han is so adamant about this when he would usually be backing Minseok up on something like this. After all, he is the one that wants a sugar daddy eventually. These people look like delinquents and it is completely clashing with Minseok's whole upscale aesthetic that he has been working his ass off to achieve. Lu Han should know this already.

"I am going next door tomorrow morning and tell them that they need to go move their business elsewhere. I can’t have their workers coming in here or attracting more people like them. They obviously don’t know proper etiquette."

Lu Han looks at him like he's grown four heads and has a forked tongue. "Minseok, they close at four in the morning. Are you going to wake up an hour and a half earlier than you usually do? Just to tell someone they need to move their business? You've gone crazy."

"Well, I'm not going to go over there right now while I'm dressed like this. I need to look professional and intimidating. So yes, I am going to do exactly that."

"Scary." Minseok had completely forgotten that Jongin was working, too distracted by the two customers and his treacherous best friend.

Minseok barely bothers to give Jongin a scathing look before he is out the door and glaring at the shop next door. He is definitely going to wake up early enough to catch the owner of the shop and give him a piece of his mind. This is just not the place for a tattoo shop, definitely not one named "Little Panda".

After he gets home, he exercises his frustration out, working his body until it feels like jelly. His shower lasts long enough to scrub the sweat off his skin and clean his hair before he is collapsing into his bed. Minseok makes sure that his alarm is set at the appropriate time and gladly lets sleep claim his body.

 

***

The blaring noise of his alarm pulls him out of a deep slumber. He almost regrets the decision to wake up so early in the morning, but then he remembers why he decided to do this and it fuels him enough to get out of bed and get dressed. He tries to eat his breakfast, but his appetite is barely there this early in the morning. He gives up after a couple of bites and swears to nibble on something at the cafe later when he is actually hungry.

There is no Zitao to bump into this morning. It is probably too early for Zitao to be getting back home and Minseok will not admit he is a little bummed. This morning would probably be a little easier if he had got to see Zitao's cute smile before leaving.

The streets to the cafe are practically dead at this time and Minseok cannot say he minds the peacefulness of having the roads virtually to himself. When he finally parks his car, he takes a few deep breaths, trying to get himself into a calm state of mind so that he does not look like an irrational businessman.

It is just about to be ten minutes past four and Minseok plans on waiting for, who he hopes is, the owner to step out of the shop before confronting them. He did not want to come during their open hours, just in case there are any customers. On the off chance that he makes himself look like a fool, he wants the least amount of people to witness it.

It only takes a few more minutes until someone finally steps out of the front door, their back to Minseok as they lock up the shop. It is in the middle of watching them lock up that Minseok realizes the clothes look oddly familiar, as well as the hair. Minseok cannot find it in himself to speak up, afraid to say something and they not be who he thinks they are. It takes no more than another thirty seconds for them to turn around and confirm Minseok’s assumption.

“Zitao?”

“Minseok?”

Sure enough, Zitao, in all his pierced and tattooed glory, is standing in front of Minseok and all the previous irritation Minseok felt has evaporated into thin air. “You work there?”

Zitao looks away long enough to look at the tattoo shop’s door that Minseok is pointing at. He looks back at Minseok with a shy smile. “Yeah, I own it.”

Four simple words are like a punch to Minseok’s gut. Honestly, Minseok should have seen this coming. It makes so much sense now that he is standing here and seeing Zitao stand in front of the shop. Zitao, who had moved into the same nice and expensive apartment complex a little over a week ago, is the owner of the tattoo shop that just opened a little over a week ago. The fact that Zitao and Minseok rarely ever saw each other, because their hours were complete opposites. It makes perfect sense and Minseok feels like an idiot and an asshole all at once. He woke up extra early just to come chew Zitao out, who has been nothing but sweet and polite to him. He was going to tell Zitao to move his newly opened business somewhere else, because of two loud mouths and Zitao’s customers.

Zitao must have taken Minseok’s silence as something more than Minseok berating himself because he starts shifting his weight from foot to foot and clearly looks uncomfortable. “So, what are you doing here?”

It is only then that Minseok realizes that it must look strange to Zitao for him to be here. After all Minseok’s cafe does not open anytime soon and Minseok is the only one breaking routine. “Ah, this is my cafe. I just decided to come in early to deal with some stuff.”

Zitao brightens a little, a small genuine smile replacing the polite one. “Wow! We’re neighbors at home and work then. Jongdae and Baekhyun always brag about your coffee, but never offer to bring me one.” Zitao’s little pout at the end makes Minseok want to squish his cheeks, something that Minseok is not used to feeling.

Zitao's pout almost distracts him from the two names mentioned. A little alarm going off in his head telling him that those two are the guys that have been coming into his cafe. "Are Jongdae and Baekhyun your friends?"

Zitao goes back to smiling and Minseok’s desire to squish his cheeks has, surprisingly, not diminished. "Yeah, they work here too. Jongdae does tattoos and Baekhyun does piercings."

"Ah, okay. I think I have met them then. They seem to be rather..." Minseok trails off because he's not sure how to describe them without coming off as rude.

"Loud? Boisterous?" Zitao grins a little at the adjectives, like it is an inside joke, before looking a little guilty. "Yeah, they are. I hope they haven't caused any problems?"

This is when Minseok could bring up the whole reason why he woke up so early this morning. He could tell Zitao that his friends and customers have been causing problems, disturbing his normal type of customers. He could say that he does not want Zitao's coworkers and source of income to come into his shop anymore. He could say all of these things and maybe fix the problem that had initially bugged him. However, he settles for a simple, "Oh no. It's fine."

Zitao looks relieved and Minseok is trying not to have a mental breakdown over the fact that he just lied and that he is letting Zitao have any sort of effect on him. "That's good. Well, if you don't mind I need to get home and get some sleep."

"Oh yeah, of course. Don't let me keep you." Minseok stuffs his hands in his pockets in an attempt to seem nonchalant, which is probably not working. He would rather be calling Lu Han right now and yelling into his phone, even if it is a little past four in the morning.

"I guess I'll see you around sometime, neighbor." A shy smile and Minseok tries not to melt. Zitao really just is so cute, despite his outward appearance.

"Yeah, of course. Sleep well." Minseok gives Zitao his best smile and watches as he walks off towards who knows where.

When Zitao is finally out of sight, Minseok sags against the locked door of his cafe. That did not go anywhere near as planned and Minseok is not sure how he feels about it. He really does want the two - Jongdae and Baekhyun, he reminds himself - to not come in and disturb his regular customers. He also likes Zitao and knows that he is really sweet, so trying to coerce him into moving his business seems completely unfair.

Minseok does the best thing he can do at the moment. He unlocks the door to the cafe, makes his way to the office, and calls Lu Han. He knows that calling at this unseemly hour is really going to put him on Lu Han’s shit list, but waiting until noon is out of the question. All it will do is fester and it will distract him from his job.

Lu Han answers on the ring right before it goes to voicemail, voice rough with sleep. “What the fuck, Minseok? It’s -” Lu Han pauses and Minseok can practically see Lu Han pulling his phone away long enough to squint at the bright screen and check the time “- four-thirty in the morning. This better be fucking good. I am going to kill you when I come into work today.”

Minseok takes a deep breath. “Okay. Listen, Lu. You know that tattoo shop and how I was going to tell the owner to buzz off?” Lu Han barely makes a noise of affirmation, so Minseok continues. “Well, I woke up super early and got here and you cannot guess who the owner is.”

“Let me guess…” Lu Han trails off like he is trying to fall back asleep. It takes another minute for him to speak again. “Uh...The super hot neighbor that you want to bone that moved in the other week?”

“Wait, how the fuck did you guess that?”

“Wait, I was right?” Lu Han sounds a lot more awake now, almost excited. “Holy fuck, I was right. I need to go make a bet on something.”

Minseok groans and decides that he really wants to strangle his best friend right now. “Lu, can you please focus for a second? What the hell am I supposed to do? His co-workers, who are also his friends, are the two guys that keep coming in.”

“Did he say their names? Who is the one that looks like a cat?” Minseok knows for sure that Lu Han is excited now and that Lu Han is sitting up in bed with wide eyes, waiting for Minseok’s answer.

“Jongdae and Baekhyun and I don’t know who is who. Can you try to stay on topic here? I’m having a crisis.”

“Useless!” Lu Han sounds absolutely exasperated. “Look, just bone the tattoo shop owner aka your neighbor and don’t say anything about wanting to kick him out of his shop. No more problems. I’m hanging up now. Bye.” Lu Han hangs up before Minseok can even sputter out a response.

Minseok is left staring at his phone with mild confusion and a whole lot of irritation. It is not as simple as Lu Han is trying to make it seem. Minseok cannot just ‘bone’ Zitao. He might have thought about how hot Zitao is, especially that one day they bumped into each other at the apartment complex’s mailbox and Minseok could not help but admire Zitao’s ass in yoga pants. However, that is not the point right now. The point is that Zitao’s co-workers slash friends make a ruckus every time they come in and there is no way Minseok can try to bully Zitao into leaving this area.

Just like he thought he would, he stews on the problem as he goes through the familiar motions of getting the cafe ready to open. When Junmyeon comes in before they open, he gives Minseok a really long look and his mouth keeps opening and closing like he wants to say something but thought better of it.

It is not until around ten o’clock that Junmyeon finally confronts Minseok. Minseok is cleaning the counter absently, staring at the front door like the solution to his problems will walk through it soon. Junmyeon waves his hand in front of Minseok’s face to get his attention. “Minseok, I don’t mean to pry, but are you okay?”

Minseok smiles apologetically, setting the cleaning cloth off to the side. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just trying to think of a way to fix a problem. No big deal.”

Junmyeon looks skeptical but leaves it at that. Even if Minseok had told Junmyeon the truth, he would have probably said the same thing as Lu Han, just in a less vulgar way. So, instead of going through that, Minseok moves to clean the machines in an attempt to push the tattoo shop problem to the back of his mind.

He manages to do it somewhat successfully until a big ball of whining and snark in the form of Lu Han comes in for his shift. He is not letting Minseok off easily either. “So, did you bone the tattoo shop owner like I told you to?”

“What the fuck,” Minseok hisses, avoiding Junmyeon’s curious glance, as he pulls Lu Han into the back and away from any customers. “Can you please refrain from talking about this while there are people around? Also, of course not! He was already gone by the time I called you.”

Lu Han just rolls his eyes. “It was four-thirty in the fucking morning when you called. I couldn’t get back to sleep for another two hours.”

“Look,” Minseok takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. “I’m sorry I woke you up, I was just freaking out and needed to talk about it.”

“You are making it way too complicated for yourself. Just ask the guy out and be done with it.” Lu Han pats shoulder in an attempt to comfort.

Minseok groans, because Lu Han is completely missing the point. “Okay, but that doesn’t fix the whole problem with his co-workers being loud and annoying or his shop attracting weird people here.”

“Don’t worry about them. It will be fine. Trust me.” Lu Han tries to put on his best pleading face, which Minseok has grown immune to over the years. He is not even sure why Lu Han continues to try to use it.

“The last time that you said ‘trust me’, I had to explain to our customers that we had no baked goods because you burnt all of them when I let you open the cafe for the first time.” Minseok suppresses a shudder at the memory of the horrible smell that permeated their oven for two weeks.

Lu Han grimaces, obviously remembering the disaster too. “Okay, to be fair, I was running late and I thought that if I put it on a much higher temperature it would cook faster. I didn’t know they were going to burn.”

“Well, that’s a perfect example, then. Your solution might seem like it will work, but then my cafe will probably go up in flames.”

“Okay, Minseok, that’s a little dramatic. I think you’re overthinking this. Maybe because you talked to him this morning, he’ll say something to the co-workers and they won’t be as rowdy? Plus, most of their customers come in late when there is barely anyone here, so that’s just more money for you.”

Lu Han could be right. Maybe now that Zitao knows that this is Minseok’s cafe, he will make sure to warn Jongdae and Baekhyun to not give Minseok any trouble. It is a stretch, but it calms Minseok a little.

“Promise to keep me updated tonight?” It is the only way Minseok will feel at ease. He knows Lu Han will let him know if anything happens that is out of the norm.

Lu Han grins and gives Minseok a side hug. "Yeah, of course. Now can we go back to work? I think I can feel Junmyeon stressing out all the way in here."

Minseok lets Lu Han lead the way and apologizes to Junmyeon, who is looking a little frazzled thanks to the sudden influx of customers. Chatting is temporarily put on hold as they try to keep up with all of the orders.

Minseok and Junmyeon leave at the same time once it dies down and Jongin clocks in. Minseok tries not to get his hopes up that he will run into Zitao again today. The drive to his apartment complex is filled with him thinking of what to do and what he might say to Zitao if it does happen. He is leaving a little earlier than he left yesterday, so there is probably a small chance it will actually happen. He is not even sure he wants to run into Zitao right now.

Lu Han makes it sound so simple to just ask a person out, but it has never been that easy for Minseok. The last time he went on a date was well over two years ago and he is not even sure if Zitao is interested.

Fortunately - or maybe unfortunately, Minseok is not completely sure at this point - he does not run into Zitao by the time he gets to his apartment door. To say he is not a little disappointed would be a lie, but he had prepared for this possibility. He pushes the thoughts to the back of his mind as he dives into his daily exercise routine. It is easy to lose himself to the rhythmic tasks and the music helps his mind tune out any other thought.

 

***

Due to Minseok being meticulous with scheduling, he is not scheduled to close for the next three weeks and there is no way he is going to ask Lu Han to switch for him. Lu Han has kept up his side of the bargain and has sent reports to Minseok every time Jongdae and Baekhyun come in. Neither of them has made a ruckus according to Lu Han, which is relieving.

During these last three weeks, Minseok has run into Zitao a handful of times. Mostly due to Minseok leaving the cafe later than he usually does. He does not do a repeat of that one Sunday morning though, he has no desire to deprive himself of sleep again.

The start of his closing shift lands on a Friday and Minseok feels slightly disoriented when he walks into the cafe at noon. It is strange to not be opening, but closing means that he is working at the same time as Zitao and there is a possibility that he might see him. This tidbit has been running through his head ever since yesterday. No thanks to Lu Han who has kept texting him to use his break to visit Zitao and maybe bring him a drink.

Junmyeon greets him brightly, probably glad that he is finally here to take over. Sehun is smirking and Minseok silently thinks about smothering Lu Han with a pillow, because he knows that Sehun has found out about the whole thing from Lu Han’s loud mouth.

“Hey, Junmyeon, I hope everything is okay.” He smiles at Junmyeon before turning to glare at Sehun. “I don’t want to hear a word out of your mouth about anything that isn’t work-related.”

Sehun obviously has a death wish, because the smirk turns into a full blown grin. “But your crush is work related.”

“You want to know what really is work related? Me docking your pay for being a brat.” Minseok ignores Sehun’s whines that Minseok is being unfair to the baby of the cafe. He escapes to the office, chuckling along the way because Sehun really is too easy. Minseok would never dock Sehun’s pay for being a little shit. If he was that type of boss, Lu Han would have been fired a long time ago.

He sorts through some files from yesterday because he took the day off to let himself get his sleep schedule, sort of, fixed. It only takes him a few minutes and goes back out to the front to help with the lunch crowd. Even though it is only three of them right now, they are so used to working together, like a well-oiled machine, that it does not feel like they are overwhelmed.

They get through the lunch rush smoothly, with no accidents, and Jongin helps finish the tail end of the rush when he comes in to replace Sehun. It is like deja vu as they watch Sehun and Junmyeon leave together, engaged in a seemingly happy conversation. Minseok is not sure what they get to talking about so happily, but Minseok cannot deny that they are cute. Minseok just hopes he is not as clueless as Junmyeon is when it comes to someone’s affections for him. He is pretty sure Sehun is going to have to do something drastic to change the status of their relationship.

Minseok tries not to laugh at the muted dance moves Jongin keeps breaking into as he cleans down the counter and machines. “So, it’s just you and me tonight. We haven’t worked a long shift together in a bit.”

Jongin stops dancing and turns to smile softly at Minseok. “You’re right. It’s like as soon as I come into work, you’re already saying bye.”

Minseok chuckles. “Pretty much. Are you still enjoying working here?”

Jongin nods enthusiastically. “Yeah, of course. I like it a lot, despite the crazy rush hours sometimes.”

Minseok grins. The rush hours are the worst part, even if it makes them the most money. “I’m glad.”

Minseok tries to stay focused for the next couple of hours. However, once it gets closer and closer to four o’clock, he cannot keep his gaze from wandering to the front door of the cafe. He keeps looking to see if he can catch a glimpse of Zitao arriving for work so that he knows for sure that Zitao will be there tonight.

Due to a random surge of customers, Minseok is almost one hundred percent sure that he missed Zitao arriving for work. Minseok tries not to let it distract him though. He could technically just walk over to the shop when it slows down and say hi, maybe bring a coffee like Lu Han suggested. It takes him another thirty minutes to finally decide that he will, despite the possibility of embarrassing himself.

Jongdae and Baekhyun come in before he can find the time to make the trip, however. Thanks to Lu Han, Minseok knows that the one that looks like a cat is Jongdae, who is also the one that had thanked him by name the first time Minseok saw them. Jongdae’s sleeveless Rolling Stones shirt shows off the multitude of tattoos covering his arms and Minseok tries not to wonder where else he has tattoos. Baekhyun is the other one, red hair artfully tousled, round glasses, piercings decorating his ears and lip, and a pretty neck tattoo that makes Minseok wonder how much it hurt.

“No Lu Han today?” Jongdae looks around, trying to find him.

“Afraid not. He is opening for the next two weeks.” Minseok smiles apologetically, even while thinking about how he is totally going to pay Lu Han back for the constant teasing. He is pretty sure he knows the reason why Lu Han has been so adamant about just ignoring the problem and letting it fix itself. That reason just happens to have lips that curve up and a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

Jongdae pouts a little. “That sucks. Well, we’ll have two Americanos.”

Minseok wastes no time in ringing them up and accepting their payment. They wander off to a table in the corner of the cafe and Minseok lets Jongin take over making the drinks while he takes another customer’s order. Minseok takes the drinks when Jongin finishes them, hoping to maybe hear if Zitao is working today. He does not want to assume, because even owners have to take days off (even if it is their employees who are forcing them to).

“Here you guys go. Two Americanos.” Minseok places the drinks down with a smile. They were silent when he had walked up, so he is not sure if he should just walk away or ask them if Zitao is working.

He does not have time to make a decision because Baekhyun suddenly leans forward with wide eyes staring at his nametag. “Hey, you’re Minseok! Zitao talks about how - “ Baekhyun cuts off his own sentence with a groan, leaning forward like he is grabbing at his leg.

Minseok is bewildered, but Jongdae just smiles at him. “Sorry about that. Baekhyun has this thing where he can’t finish sentences without groaning in pain sometimes. It’s really rare. They haven’t found a cure for it yet, poor thing.” Jongdae pats Baekhyun’s head and looks totally amused by the glare Baekhyun is giving him.

“Ah, it’s okay. I was actually wondering if Zitao is working today. I wanted to say hi because our schedules always conflict.”

“Are you kidding? He never stops working. I swear he acts like a kid, but his work ethic is like an old man’s.” Jongdae shakes his head, clearly exasperated. Minseok wishes he could sympathize, but his friends are the ones that usually say that about him. It is nice to know that Zitao is the same way, though.

“Oh okay. Well, do you know his favorite type of coffee and when he’s not going to be busy tonight?” Minseok chews on his bottom lip. He is hoping that he is not coming off as a total creepy or, at least, a really nosy neighbor.

“I think an Americano would work fine and you can go right now if you want. He has no clients and no one else is there but him.” Jongdae’s smile looks teasing, but Minseok ignores it in favor of thanking him for the information and making his way back to the machines to make Zitao a drink.

“Hey, Jongin.” Minseok speaks over his shoulder as he fixes the Americano. “I’m going next door to drop off a drink. You think you’re alright to be by yourself for a few minutes?”

“Yeah, of course, Minseok. It’s slow anyway.”

Minseok smiles at him as thanks and carefully makes his way out of the cafe with the drink in hand. He pauses at the part of the building that connects his cafe to the shop, an attempt to catch a breath where no one can see him before he walks through the door of the tattoo shop with a small smile.

He does not see Zitao immediately, so he takes the chance to look around. Minseok has not seen the actual inside of the shop before, the only time he attempted to look in was the first morning after he found out about it. It has a nice feeling with its wooden paneling, various framed pictures of tattoos to showcase the talent of the tattoo artists here, and a calming scent that Minseok thinks is a mixture of flowers and wood.

He steps up close to one of the framed pictures on the wall. It is an arm tattoo of flowers and leaves in an intricate design that looks like it took days to finish. Minseok notes that Zitao is the tattoo artist and is awed by the sheer talent displayed in this one tattoo. He is so engrossed in the small details of the artwork that he does not hear anyone approach until Zitao speaks.

“Can I help you?” There is obvious laughter in Zitao’s voice and Minseok can feel the tips of his ears turn red when he turns around to see the smirk on Zitao’s face. Zitao has dyed his hair, what was once a dirty blond is now a vibrant red styled up off his face.

Minseok’s mouth feels parched just looking at how gorgeous Zitao is and he licks his lips to get rid of the sensation. He does not miss how Zitao’s eyes follow the movement, but once again Minseok just chalks it up to an involuntary reaction. “You’re really good.” Minseok realizes a beat later that he did not specify what Zitao is really good at. “At tattoos, I mean. You’re really good at tattoos.”

Zitao seems to brighten with the praise, his smirk turning into a pleased smile. “Thank you. I’ve worked really hard to get where I am.”

“I can tell.” Minseok looks back at the picture he was admiring. It really is a work of art. The weight of the cup in his hand is a reminder of why he is here in the first place, so he turns away from the picture and holds out the Americano. “I brought this for you because I remember you saying that Jongdae and Baekhyun never bring you something to drink.”

It is almost with childish glee that Zitao takes the offered drink, easily taking a sip and closing his eyes as he enjoys the beverage. Minseok thinks he is probably glowing with pride with how much obvious pleasure Zitao is experiencing over the drink. It is nice to see such an open reaction to something he has made. “Is it alright?”

Zitao opens his eyes, grinning, and gives Minseok a thumbs up. “They weren’t lying when they said the drinks taste amazing. Thank you for bringing me this.”

“It’s no problem.” Minseok waves the thanks off, walking up to another framed picture. This one is a full back tattoo of a lion set against a variety of plants and wildlife, the colors are vivid against the black outline, and Minseok is impressed by the size of it. The bottom of the picture says that Jongdae is the artist for this one and Minseok admires the sheer caliber of talent this shop has.

“So, what brings you to my shop?” Zitao’s teasing voice brings Minseok out of his revere.

Minseok moves to the next picture, an attempt to avoid eye contact with Zitao because he really is out of his element here. “I just came over to say hi and bring you the drink. It’s rare for us to see each other because our schedules are usually the exact opposite. I’m on closing shift for the next two weeks, though.”

Minseok is aware that this is probably considered rambling and he really does not have a solid reason to be here. Even if they are neighbors, it does not mean he has to greet Zitao or try to spend time with him. He really did not think this whole thing through and he is pretty sure that this might come off as weird. It is not like they were friends before this. Hell, Minseok did not even know Zitao’s profession until three weeks ago.

“I guess I’ll have to come visit you at your cafe for the next two weeks then. I haven’t had a chance to really go inside yet.” Zitao seems amused but also pleased for some reason which Minseok does not understand.

Minseok finally turns around to face Zitao, smiling. “Definitely. Though, this free drink was only a one time deal. I do run a business, after all.”

Zitao’s laugh is so adorably high-pitched and Minseok grins. Zitao is so surprisingly cute despite what his appearance makes him seem like and Minseok finds the differences to be endearing. “Of course, I wouldn’t want to be a mooch.”

Minseok’s cheeks are starting to hurt from how much he is genuinely smiling and he relaxes his face in an attempt to ease the odd pain. “Well, I hate to cut this short, but I have to get back to the cafe before Jongin starts worrying for my safety. It is nice seeing you, Zitao.”

Zitao tips the cup of Americano, careful not to spill it. “Thanks for the drink and stopping by. I’ll see you around.”

Minseok leaves the shop with a smile, feeling glad that everything went so smoothly. The smile remains a permanent expression on his face for the rest of the night. Even when he is home, showered, and lying in bed, it is still there and he is pretty sure that it remains there even after he falls asleep.

 

***

Zitao keeps his word about visiting Minseok at the cafe the next day. Minseok is cleaning the counters, humming along to a song that he has had stuck in his head since the drive to work when Zitao walks in. Even with the tattoos and piercings, Zitao looks like a celebrity. His whole aura just demands attention, something Minseok had noticed when they first met. Today, Zitao’s long legs are squeezed into a pair of black jeans and most of his tattoos are covered by a loose cream-colored sweater. Minseok thinks he looks like a mixture of soft and hot as hell.

Minseok smiles, hoping the once over he just gave Zitao went unnoticed. “I didn’t expect to see you so soon.”

“I did say I was going to visit.” Zitao laughs softly, then looks up at the menu behind Minseok. “Anything you recommend?”

“Are you in the mood for something hot or cold?”

Zitao thinks for a minute. Minseok can see him go back and forth with the two options before finally settling on an answer. “Hot, please.”

Now it is Minseok’s turn to think for a minute. There are so many different drinks that he could choose, but he is not sure of Zitao’s tastes so he decides to suggest a regular drink. It is safer than going with something that is not a normal order and risk Zitao being displeased. “How about a cappuccino? I’ll draw you something nice on it.”

Zitao looks interested at the last part and nods his head. “Okay, I’ll go with that.”

Minseok accepts his payment and lets him know that it will be a few minutes. He tries not to watch Zitao’s ass as he walks away to find a table. The key word is try because Minseok cannot help but admire the way it looks in those jeans.

He lets Jongin take over the register so that he can concentrate on making Zitao’s drink. He is a little out of practice with drawing things in the cappuccino foam, but he knows that making a heart is out of the question even if it is the simplest one. He ends up deciding on a flower, focusing all of his attention on it so that he does not mess it up. When he is done, he admires his handiwork and thinks that he did a pretty good job.

Minseok carefully takes the drink to Zitao’s table, setting it down gently in front of him with a smile. “Here you go, one cappuccino. I hope you like it.”

“Wow, this looks awesome, Minseok. You’re really good!” Zitao whips out his phone and takes a couple of pictures of the drink. It is almost comical how fascinated Zitao is with it.

It does boost Minseok’s confidence though and he decides to slide into the chair across from Zitao. He is not worried about leaving Jongin by himself at the counter if Jongin needs him all he has to do is call for him. “I’m glad you like it. I know how to do other stuff too, but I’m a little rusty so I went with this.”

Zitao smiles softly. “I think it looks great. Thanks for taking the time to do this.”

Minseok is not sure what to focus on. The warm feeling in his stomach or the painful tug in his chest after Zitao’s compliment. He could probably reach over and kiss Zitao right now with all these feelings whirling around. Instead, he settles for ducking his head a little, so that Zitao cannot see the blush on his cheeks.

Once Minseok gets over the initial shyness from the compliment, they end up engrossed in conversation. They talk mostly about owning their own businesses, their coworkers, and customers. The conversation is cut short due to Minseok actually needing to work and Zitao finishing his cappuccino though. Zitao almost looks regretful that they could not talk longer before he leaves the cafe to go back to the tattoo shop.

Jongin gives Minseok a knowing look when he rejoins him behind the counter. “I didn’t know that you were into the delinquent looking type.”

“I’m not. Zitao is...different.” Minseok starts to go through their stock, trying to not encourage this conversation.

Jongin snorts. “Yeah, I can see that. Have you asked him out yet?”

“No.” Minseok frowns. “I don’t think he likes me like that. I don’t even know if he swings that way.”

When Minseok turns around, Jongin is gaping at him. “Are you kidding? Did you not see how he was looking at you earlier? It was like he thought the sun shined out of your ass. There’s no way he doesn’t like you.”

Minseok sighs, he knows that Jongin means well. “I think you were just reading too much into it. Anyway, we have work to do.” Minseok’s pointed look makes Jongin drop the subject and they get back to work without another word about Zitao and his supposed interest in Minseok.

Jongdae and Baekhyun visit an hour before they close and he leaves Jongin again to deliver a drink to Zitao. Jongin just waves him off while striking up a conversation with Jongdae and Baekhyun. Barely anyone comes to the cafe an hour before they close, so this small break will not hinder them.

Zitao greets him warmly and takes the drink with a quiet thanks. He lets Zitao lead him through the shop. Unlike the open space of the cafe, besides the lobby in the front, the rest of the shop is a hallway and closed doors. Zitao must have noticed him looking at the doors because he slows down a little to say, “They’re for the customers’ privacy. Not everyone wants people to see the work they are getting done.”

“Ah, makes sense.” Minseok thinks it gives the shop a really high-class aesthetic for the type of shop it is. He silently berates himself for being so judgemental in the beginning, assuming that the shop was tacky. He has, honestly, been a grade A asshole with all of this and he suddenly feels a wave of nausea at the thought of Zitao finding out about how prickish he had been. The realization comes with that nauseous feeling that he truly cares about Zitao’s opinion of him and that he is worried about how it might hurt Zitao if he learned the negative thoughts he had before he knew Zitao was the owner.

Minseok is distracted from his thoughts when Zitao holds the door open to the room in the very back. “You can come in here. It’s my office and it even has a couch.” Zitao looks so proud of that bit of information and that has got to be the cutest thing Minseok has seen.

Minseok walks by Zitao to get in the office and gets a big whiff of what he can only identify as Zitao. If he mixed the smell of freshly cut wood, spices, a little sweat, and a slight hint of flower it would almost resemble what Zitao smells like. It is a heady scent and Minseok realizes the whole office smells faintly of it. He plops down on the couch, admiring the softness of it, and does not let his disappointment show as Zitao takes a seat in the chair behind the desk. Minseok is not sure why he expected Zitao to sit next to him on the couch.

Minseok is really in his head too much since he arrived, so he sits back into the couch to relax and smiles at Zitao. “I have a couch in my office too. I guess great minds think alike.”

Zitao chuckles quietly. “I had to get one when I got too tired to drive home. I’ve spent plenty of nights sleeping on it since.”

Minseok laughs, as well. “That’s why I have mine too.”

Conversation seems to come easily to them as they start talking. Zitao tells Minseok about one of his customers recently that got a tattoo of a unicorn on their ass cheek. When Minseok asks if they were drunk, Zitao shakes his head. “No, we won't tattoo anyone that is drunk. You bleed more when you drink. Plus, I would rather not feel guilty for letting someone that can’t even see straight pay for something so permanent.”

“That sounds reasonable.” Minseok had never thought that some tattoo artists would refuse to tattoo someone. “So, that guy got a unicorn on his ass check while completely sober?”

Zitao laughs loudly, nodding his head. “Yeah. Some people just get tattoos to get tattoos. He didn’t say that it had any meaning to it.”

Minseok shakes his head in disbelief. “I can’t imagine getting something so permanent for no reason.”

Zitao looks at him curiously, casually looking him over as if trying to undress Minseok. “Do you have a tattoo, Minseok?”

Waving his hands in the air in denial, Minseok can feel his face heating up from the scrutiny. “No, I have never thought about it. I have to look professional constantly because my customers are all business people.”

“You can get a tattoo where others won’t see it unless you get undressed.” Zitao’s smirk looks way too suggestive and it is making Minseok feel a little flustered.

Minseok tries not to let his thoughts wander to the sexual side of this discussion. However, he is doing a very poor attempt at the moment. “I don’t know...I don’t even know what I would get, honestly.”

Zitao sits back in his chair and hums. “I understand. Tattoos aren’t for everyone. Though I’m sure you would look good with one, you look like you work out.”

If Jongin or even Lu Han were here, they would be telling Minseok that Zitao is definitely flirting with him. Minseok does not want to assume that though, so he just smiles sheepishly. “Thank you and I do work out. Five days a week.”

“That’s awesome. I try to fit in wushu training before work, but sometimes I have to skip out.” Zitao pats at his own stomach with a little pout. Minseok does not see anything wrong with Zitao’s physique, but he keeps that thought to himself.

“Wushu? How long have you been training?”

Zitao’s grin comes back. “Since I was a little kid. I used to do competitions and everything. Not anymore, of course. I’m too busy with the shop.”

Minseok understands that. He used to play soccer with Lu Han a lot, but they have become too busy with work and everything else that it has been probably a good two years since then.

The conversation continues for a little bit longer before Minseok is looking at the time on his phone and resignedly leaving the comfort of the couch. “Well, I have to get back. The cafe closes in a half hour and I need to make sure Jongin is okay. I’ll see you later.”

Zitao gets up too, following behind Minseok to walk him to the front door. “Of course. Thanks for coming to chat with me. It’s nice getting to know you.” Minseok just nods his head in agreement and smiles as he leaves the shop.

Jongin is perfectly fine when Minseok walks back through the cafe door. Jongdae and Baekhyun notice him and get up out of their chairs to leave. Minseok finds it odd that they stayed here the whole time that he was over at the shop, but he does not think too much about it. He just waves goodbye to them as they shuffle out the door and then gets to wiping down the machines and counter.

They close the cafe in silence for the most part. Minseok lets Jongin take home the rest of the leftover pastries, making him agree to share with Sehun, as a thank you for managing the cafe while Minseok got distracted.

Once he gets home, exercised, and showered, Minseok settles down in bed with a content sigh. His mind immediately wanders to Zitao and their conversations today. He is sure that this little crush he has is getting out of hand, but it is hard not to find Zitao adorable and hot. Zitao is definitely a pleasant contradiction.

Minseok’s last thought before he falls asleep is that he has yet to get Zitao’s phone number.

 

***

The next couple of days go much like the last two. The only difference is that instead of Jongin working with him, Sehun has taken his place. The only problem with this is that Sehun will not let Minseok sweep his tiny crush under the rug and keeps teasing him every time Zitao comes into the cafe to get a drink.

“You totally want to fuck him.” Sehun snorts as they watch Zitao leave the cafe. Minseok takes pride in the groan Sehun lets out after elbowing him in the gut.

“Watch your language and shut up. You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Sehun recovers a little, leaning against the counter and rubbing at his stomach. “I totally know what I’m talking about. You have the same look Lu Han has when he’s staring at Jongdae. You’re eye fucking Zitao and he’s doing the same thing to you. It’s actually really gross to see, by the way. I wish you two would just hurry up and fuck, so we’re not tortured by the sexual tension.”

Minseok steps on Sehun’s foot this time. “What did I say about your language. Also, how can you talk when you’re constantly eye fucking Junmyeon and have different plans on how to get in his pants?”

“How did you know about that?” Sehun hisses, whether it is out of pain or disbelief Minseok cannot tell. Minseok chooses not to reply, but it only takes a minute for Sehun to come to his own conclusion. “Jongin, that snake. I’m so going to get him when I get home.”

Minseok chuckles and walks away to take a customer’s order. He is honestly surprised that neither Jongin or Sehun have walked into work with some dramatic change to their appearance. After all of the times he has heard them threaten payback, he has yet to actually see it happen.

The rest of the night goes like this much to the annoyance of Minseok. He is almost glad to see Jongdae and Baekhyun walk through the door, once again an hour before closing, so that he can escape the teasing. He warns Sehun to not burn down his cafe while he is gone and takes Zitao a new drink that he is sure Zitao has not tried yet.

Zitao consumes the drink happily, complimenting the different taste, as they sit in his office. This time Zitao is sitting on the couch with him and Minseok is trying not to let himself freak out over the close proximity. Minseok arranges himself enough that he is sitting sideways on the couch to look at Zitao as they chat. It also gives him a way to put a little distance between them, so that he does not feel too overwhelmed.

“I think Jongdae and Baekhyun are both trying to get with my employees. I’m pretty sure Baekhyun has been flirting with both Sehun and Junmyeon for the past couple of weeks.” Minseok shakes his head at the thought. He knows that Sehun is interested in Junmyeon and vice versa, but Baekhyun is a wild card in the mix and Minseok is not sure how it is going to play out.

Zitao snorts at the statement. “Baekhyun is a flirt, but I think he is genuinely interested in both of them. I’m not sure how he is planning on dealing with it, though. Jongdae, on the other hand, has already got his hands on Lu Han from what I’ve heard.”

“Really? I saw Lu Han just this morning and he hasn’t said a word to me about it.” Minseok files away this little piece of information so that he can tease Lu Han for keeping him in the dark.

Zitao hums as he thinks. “Yeah, I think Jongdae said yesterday that he is going on a date with him on Sunday.”

“That sneaky little shit, he’s been giving me hell but he’s no better,” Minseok mutters under his breath.

“Giving you hell about what?” Zitao looks a little confused and Minseok feels a little mortified because he had not meant for that to be loud enough for Zitao to hear.

“Ah, nothing.” Minseok chuckles nervously. “Anyway, any new interesting client stories to share?”

Zitao looks at him skeptically but soon goes into a rant about a customer he had to deal with today that would not make up their mind on the design for their tattoo. Minseok is grateful for the distraction and listens intently as he watches Zitao enthusiastically tell him the story.

Sehun looks a little flustered when Minseok gets back to the cafe. Minseok was going to ask what is wrong, but he caught the saucy wink that Baekhyun threw Sehun’s way and he does not keep himself from laughing once the cafe is empty of customers.

“Minseok!” Sehun whines as he slaps at Minseok with a cleaning cloth. “Stop laughing at me. It’s not funny. I like Junmyeon and Baekhyun is making me confused.”

Minseok chortles at the confession. “Baekhyun likes Junmyeon too. Maybe you three should just get together and date.” Sehun’s face goes blank and Minseok realizes a second too late that Sehun just took his suggestion seriously. “Hey, don’t take-”

Sehun cuts him off with a smirk. “That is a great idea. Thanks, boss!”

Minseok groans into his hands as Sehun saunters off to grab the broom and dustpan. This is definitely going to end up a mess and Minseok does not want to be here when it boils over. Baekhyun and Sehun seem to be the type that would welcome that kind of arrangement, but Minseok is not too sure about Junmyeon. He just hopes that Sehun goes about this the right way and does not pressure Junmyeon into anything that would make him uncomfortable.

With that thought, Minseok continues the nightly ritual of closing up the cafe. Sehun seems lost in thought for the rest of the time, so they work in silence and barely say bye when they part ways in front of the cafe.

Minseok tries not to dread tomorrow as he snuggles into his comfortable bed and falls asleep.

 

***

“Hey, so we were planning on celebrating the shop’s one month anniversary this coming up Monday and I was wondering if, maybe, we can have it here with you guys after you close the cafe that night?” Zitao had just walked into the cafe to get his now daily drink and is looking at Minseok with hope written all over his pretty face.

Minseok bites down on his lip while he thinks. On one hand, it is really sweet that Zitao wants them to join in celebrating their one month anniversary. On the other hand, he does not know how everyone will act and he really does not want to risk his cafe.

“There’s going to be booze and cake. I promise everyone will be on their best behavior. The only ones that are trouble are Baekhyun and Jongdae and I’m pretty sure they don’t want to be banned from the cafe.” Zitao looks so cute trying to plead to Minseok. It is hard to resist and Minseok caves within in a matter of seconds.

“Okay, that’s fine.”

Zitao leans over the counter and pulls Minseok into a hug, much to his surprise. This is the first time they have ever had non-accidental physical contact and Minseok is trying not to melt into Zitao’s embrace. He used to wonder what Zitao’s hugs felt like and had assumed they were nice. He definitely was not wrong in that assumption. “Thanks so much, Minseok! Well, I have to go back to the shop. See you later!”

Just like that, Zitao is out the door and Minseok is still poised halfway over the counter in shock. Sehun waves his hand in front of Minseok’s face and gently closes his mouth. Minseok looks at him then. “Did that just happen?”

Sehun rolls his eyes. “Yes. Zitao just hugged you. Please stop drooling on the counter, you’re grossing the customers out.”

Minseok scowls and slaps at Sehun, who dances just out of reach and laughs. If they were not working right now, he would put Sehun in a headlock, but they are so he just pretends to punch at Sehun before going back to the cash register.

He is still reeling from the fact that Zitao just leaned over the counter and hugged him like it was no big deal. He almost wants to lower his nose to his shirt, wondering if Zitao’s unique scent imprinted on the fabric despite the brief encounter. However, he refrains from indulging that urge, not wanting to give Sehun more reason to tease him.

For the next couple of hours, Minseok replays the scene in his head, trying to possibly decipher if there was any other intent than being overly friendly. By the time Jongdae and Baekhyun walk through the door, Minseok has convinced himself that there was nothing behind the hug besides Zitao showing him appreciation for doing him a favor. Pushing the thoughts aside, he carefully makes Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s drinks after they paid and has Sehun walk them over to the table the two have claimed for tonight.

Minseok busies himself with making a different drink for Zitao tonight, a macchiato this time, and tuning out the laughter from the direction Sehun went off to. By now, whoever closes with Minseok knows about the nightly visits to the tattoo shop. They tease him for it, but they do not complain. Sometimes Minseok wonders if the lack of complaints is due to him being their boss or because he is their friend. He would hope it is the latter. He is not fond of the idea that they might be afraid of expressing their opinion just because he pays them. That is not the type of boss he wants to be, anyway. Once he is done with the macchiato, he only waves to Sehun before leaving the cafe.

He stops at the little section of wall separating the cafe and the shop, a little habit he has developed since the first time he visited, and clears his thoughts before stepping into the tattoo shop. His eyes immediately go to Zitao, whose loose black long sleeve shirt is showing a peek of chest thanks to Zitao leaning over the front desk in the lobby. Zitao is looking intently at the computer monitor in front of him and Minseok almost feels like he is intruding, but Zitao glances up and the corners of his lips lift a little before he holds a finger up so that Minseok will wait.

The clicks of Zitao’s mouse and then the tapping of his fingers against the keyboard fill the lobby. Minseok sets the macchiato down on the desk a little ways away from the computer and picks up the portfolio book that is on display for potential customers. He has seen most of the work before, but there is new work constantly added as Zitao’s shop is surprisingly busy around these parts. He did not know that so many business people liked getting tattoos or piercings. Though, from all of the stories he has heard from Zitao, he has learned that a lot of business people feel the need to spice up their life and body modifications just seem to be one of the things that help.

A few minutes later and Zitao is standing up and smiling at Minseok apologetically. “Sorry about that, I had to move some things around on our schedule.”

“It’s fine.” Minseok picks up the macchiato and holds it out to Zitao, who takes it gingerly. “A macchiato.”

Zitao sips at it carefully and lets out a noise of pleasure at the taste. “Everything you bring me is so good. I thought I wasn’t getting any more free drinks, though?” There is a quirk to his lips and Minseok knows that Zitao is teasing him.

Minseok does not mind playing along. “I could always stop if it bothers you.”

“Thank you for the free drinks, Minseok.” He is batting his eyelashes and Minseok is totally wrapped around his finger. They are not even dating, but he finds resisting Zitao’s charms is next to impossible.

All Minseok can do is chuckle and follow Zitao as he leads the way to his office. Today Zitao is wearing tight blue jeans, his shirt barely brushing the top of his ass, and Minseok hopes that Zitao cannot feel his lingering stare.

They both settle down on the couch, Zitao sitting sideways to face him. This office has become one of Minseok’s favorite places, it feels so comfortable and the scent of it has a calming effect. He almost favors it over his own, because this one comes with Zitao. “So, is there anything I need to provide for the party? Like plates and forks?”

Zitao sips at his drink before answering, clearly weighing on how to reply. “You don’t have to. If you want, paper plates and forks would be nice. Though leave food and alcohol stuff to us.”

Minseok hums, on the edge of wanting to argue about not bringing food, but thinks better of it. “Okay. Another question, who else is coming and how come I haven’t met them yet?”

“Oh! Yixing and Kyungsoo. Yixing has been on vacation for the past week, he’ll be back Sunday night. Kyungsoo is more of our accountant, though he can fill in for Baekhyun if something happens. They’re both pretty calm, nothing like Jongdae and Baekhyun.”

Minseok wonders if these nightly visits will become less frequent or stop altogether, once Yixing comes back and if Kyungsoo comes in. He is not sure why, but he had assumed he would continue to have Zitao to himself during these moments. It is a sobering thought, in such a short time Zitao has become a source of calming happiness. “Ah, I see. Well, I’m looking forward to it then. I’ve already sent out a message to everyone.”

Zitao’s eyes seem to almost sparkle as he grins. “Can I have your number? Just in case something changes and I can’t tell you in person.” He makes it seem so easy to just ask for Minseok’s number and, honestly, it probably is that easy. It is possible that Minseok had made a big deal out of getting Zitao’s number when he could have just simply asked for it.

“Of course.” Minseok accepts Zitao’s phone and adds in his information. When he hands it back, Zitao quickly shoots him a text, so that Minseok can save his number too. They put their phones away after that and talk a little more before Minseok has to go back to the cafe.

When Minseok goes to leave, Zitao stops him from reaching the door and pulls him into a hug. This one is just as unexpected as the first one and even more lethal because this time there is no counter in the way. It is almost like the first hug was just a catalyst to even more physical affection. Zitao’s body practically engulfs Minseok, being so tall he has to lean down some to really hug. Minseok freezes as Zitao’s nose and lips bump the side of his neck, goosebumps forming as he feels Zitao’s breath against his skin. “Thank you for visiting and the drinks, Minseok. I appreciate it.”

All Minseok can do is awkwardly pat Zitao’s back, not really understanding what is going on and not really sure how to reciprocate this newfound affection. “It’s no problem, Zitao. I enjoy your company.”

He can feel Zitao smiling against the crook of his neck and he tries his hardest not to shiver before Zitao lets go and takes a step back. “I’m glad. Well, you should go. Who knows what has happened over there.”

“Hopefully nothing, for Sehun’s sake,” Minseok mutters, scowling at the thought of something happening to his cafe in such a short amount of time.

Zitao huffs out a laugh, rubbing Minseok’s back in an attempt to reassure. “I’m sure everything is fine. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

He really does have to leave, because the pressure of Zitao’s hand against his back is distracting and he might stay in this spot forever if he does not leave right now. So he looks up at Zitao one last time with a smile and nod. “See you tomorrow. Goodnight.”

His cafe is thankfully in once piece still when he gets back. Sehun is sitting at the table next to Baekhyun and they look lost in their own little world while Jongdae is sitting across from them on his phone, clearly trying to block out the flirting.

Jongdae is the first one to notice Minseok’s return, jumping out of his seat. “Oh thank god, you’re back. I thought I was going to have to gouge my eyes out if I had to sit here any longer.” Jongdae pulls Baekhyun up out of his seat, completely disregarding the conversation that was still going on and starts leading him to the door. “Come on, Baek. We have work to do.”

“God. Wait a minute, Jongdae.” Baekhyun tries to stop the inevitable path to the door, but Jongdae is obviously physically stronger and not having any of Baekhyun’s shit. Baekhyun gives up and turns enough to whisper “call me” at Sehun, right before getting pushed out the door. They could hear Baekhyun’s whining even through the glass door.

Minseok turns to Sehun, raising his eyebrows. “So, I’m guessing you and Baekhyun have worked something out?”

Sehun just sighs and ignores Minseok’s question, turning away to walk into the back. The body does not lie, however, and Minseok does not miss the red ears Sehun was sporting. He lets the silence continue this time, despite having been constantly teased by Sehun earlier. They start closing up the cafe, Sehun taking the solitary job of cleaning tables and sweeping the floor. Minseok goes through the stock, checking to see if there is anything he needs to grab tomorrow. Sehun barely says a word for the remaining closing routine, clearly deep in thought about something. Minseok guesses it is about Baekhyun and Junmyeon, but he decides not to mention anything.

After all, he has his own thoughts to process. He can still feel the ghost of Zitao’s arms around him, breath on his neck. It was so unexpected and Minseok is not sure if Zitao was just feeling extra touchy today or if this is how he normally shows his affection. Not that Minseok is really complaining, it just caught him off guard. It almost feels like repeating last night when Minseok locks up the cafe and says goodnight to a still silent Sehun before heading home.

It is not until he is in bed, looking through his social media sites and trying to make himself sleepy, that Zitao texts him.

_Zitao:_  
_i hope i don’t wake you, just wondering_  
_if you have the day off saturday?_

Minseok stares at the text for a minute, wondering why Zitao is asking him about work and where this conversation might lead. Instead of continuing to wonder and answer the question, he texts a question of his own.

_Minseok:  
I’m still awake. Is there a reason you’re asking?_

_Zitao:_  
_wanted to see if you would like to go_  
_to shopping with me for the party?_

Minseok is not sure how many more surprises he can handle today. Zitao hugged him twice in less than a few hours and now Minseok is being asked to go shopping with him. It is like a switch got flipped this afternoon as soon as Minseok agreed to the party.

Instead of replying immediately, Minseok thinks about who is working on Saturday and remembers that Lu Han is off that day. Closing Zitao’s text, he opens his messages with Lu Han and sends a message knowing Lu Han is still awake.

_Minseok:  
hey, can you take my closing shift Sat?_

_Lu:_  
_why?_

_Minseok:_  
because you owe me for not telling me  
about your date and I need Sat off

_Lu:_  
_im guessing you learned that from Tao_  
_and im gonna guess this is about him too_

_Minseok:  
are you going to do me this favor or tease me?_

_Minseok:  
also how are you on nickname basis with him???_

_Lu:_  
_Jongdae calls him that._  
_and I can do the favor AND tease you about it._  
_there’s no law stopping me._

_Lu:_  
_it’s actually in the best friend manual,_  
_next to free food and sharing porn_

_Minseok:  
we have never shared porn, lu_

_Lu:_  
_guess who is failing in the_  
_best friend department :)_

_Minseok:  
Wtf_

_Lu:_  
_look in the folder named “lu han” on_  
_your laptop :)_  
_enjoy!_

Minseok is never letting Lu Han in his apartment again or near his laptop for that matter. He puts a reminder on his phone to change his laptop password tomorrow night when he gets home. With that settled, he switches to the texts with Zitao and finally types a reply.

_Minseok:  
Yeah, I can go._

_Zitao:_  
_thought you fell asleep on me for_  
_a second. did you switch around_  
_your schedule or something?_

_Minseok:  
I had the day off._

_Zitao:_  
_oh ok! well get some rest, goodnight!_

_Minseok:  
Thanks, goodnight._

Minseok is unsure why he avoided telling Zitao the truth, but he sees no harm in the little lie and it is too late to take it back now anyway. He locks his phone and curls up in his blanket, thinking about what could possibly happen on Saturday. It is only a little over two days away and he really does not have time to prepare for the worst case scenario. Minseok sighs into his pillow, wondering why he is so nervous about going shopping with Zitao. It is just shopping after all.

 

***

Zitao asks to meet up at ten in the morning on Saturday and shows up at his door at exactly 9:45 a.m., all smiles as he waits on the couch for Minseok to finish getting ready.

Minseok had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the knock and had rushed to the door while dripping wet. Not only did he notice the way Zitao looked at him when he opened the door, but he had also noticed that Zitao is way too dressed to just go shopping for a party. Tight black leather pants and a loose white button up shirt, with his hair styled up off his face, Zitao looks like he is about to go model.

Which meant that the outfit that Minseok had picked out the night before is an absolute no-go. Tossing the t-shirt back into his dresser, Minseok goes through his closet of button ups and slacks. He has no time to waste, not wanting to keep Zitao waiting, so he grabs a dark blue button up and black slacks. A simple outfit, but not too casual.

When he is finally ready, he checks his appearance one last time before stepping back into the living room. Zitao is looking down at his phone, but looks up with a soft smile when he hears Minseok walk into the room. Minseok thinks it is really too unfair for someone to be so beautiful. “Sorry I took so long. Are you ready?”

“Yeah. We’re gonna take my car, if that’s okay?” Zitao stands up, once again towering over Minseok and follows him to the door.

Minseok closes the door behind them as they step into the hallway. “Sure, I don’t see why not.”

It is a weird feeling to actually join Zitao on the elevator for once. He is so used to one of them being on the other side of the doors. Zitao’s easy chatter bounces off the metal walls and his excitement makes Minseok smile. He almost forgets that he is about to spend way more time with Zitao than he is used to. Not that it is a bad thing, but it will definitely be a new experience.

Zitao brings him up to a white Maserati and turns to look at him. “How do you like my baby? She’s beautiful, right?” He pats the car affectionately, looking so pleased with it.

Minseok smiles, glancing over the expensive car. “She’s very beautiful, a nice looking car.”

It is almost like Minseok had complimented him, the way Zitao preens at Minseok’s words. Zitao squeezes by and opens the passenger door for him, holding it open until Minseok is buckled in before closing it gently and bounding to the driver side.

Despite the very nice appearance of Zitao’s car and the fact that Minseok is spending time with him, Minseok almost regrets not suggesting his own car. Zitao’s driving is almost a little too reckless and Minseok would love to actually be alive for the party on Monday. That being said, they do make it their destination, a store that specializes in party supplies, in one piece. Minseok is just grateful to have his two feet on solid, non-moving ground.

Zitao leads the way into the store, grabbing a cart, and wasting no time in hunting down the stuff he wants for the party. Minseok follows beside him, giving his opinion on things when asked. They come up the aisle with an assortment of different styles of party hats and Minseok just shakes his head when Zitao looks over at him with a grin.

“Aw, come on. A party isn’t complete without party hats!” Zitao pouts before turning to the hats and browsing the options.

“Party hats are for like birthdays and stuff like that, Zitao.” Minseok is absolutely one hundred percent against this concept, even if Zitao looks like an excited kid.

“It’s Little Panda’s one month birthday though!” Zitao spots a bag of hats that just happens to have little pandas on it - which Minseok did not think was possible - and squeals.

“That’s not how birthdays work...” Minseok sighs, knowing that he is definitely losing this battle. There is no way that he can convince Zitao to leave the panda party hats behind without making him sad and Minseok really does not want to see Zitao sad. Just the very idea of seeing a sad Zitao makes his heart hurt.

Zitao subsequently finds matching panda plates and napkins, so Minseok ends up paying for them and the hats while Zitao pays for the other decorations. Minseok cannot help but smile at the big grin on Zitao’s face as they walk out of the store an hour later, he looks like a kid coming out of the candy shop.

They stuff the bags in the trunk of Zitao’s car and slide into their respective seats. Zitao decides that they deserve a break and tells Minseok about a bakery he really likes to go to that sells simple drinks and a wide range of delicious pastries. Minseok is never one to turn down delicious pastries, so he readily agrees and buckles down before Zitao sets off to their next destination.

The drive there is a little less chaotic yet long and he feels like Zitao might have planned this whole day out. It is almost like a date, if Minseok looks into it hard enough. He tries not to look into it hard enough, though. He does not want to get his hopes up and he really does not want to think about why it might get his hopes up.

When they reach the bakery, the first word that comes to mind is “cute”. It is a little shop in one of the poorer parts of town, which Minseok did not expect. There are a couple of tables and chairs outside the front and its whole exterior is white with big windows to showcase their goods.

When they step through the door, someone calls out almost startling Minseok. “Zitao! You’re back. It’s been a while.”

Zitao steps forward and Minseok gets a glimpse of an older lady behind the counter. “Sorry, granny. I’ve been busy. How are you?”

“Just as well as I can be. Did you come to just say hi or are you going to stay and eat something? You’re getting too thin.” The old lady gives him a disapproving look and Minseok can see Zitao’s ears and nape flush. Zitao is way too cute and Minseok tries hard not to chuckle at how clearly chastised he looks.

“I’m staying, granny. I brought a friend.” Zitao gestures to Minseok and the old lady looks surprised to see him, clearly not realizing someone else was here.

“Hello, dear. Sorry, I didn’t even see you. Zitao usually comes alone, so I’m surprised.” She smiles at him.

Minseok looks from her to Zitao with slightly raised eyebrows before bowing his head a little. “Hello, it’s nice to meet you. I’m Minseok.”

“Hello, Minseok. You can call me granny. There’s no need to be so formal, any friend of Zitao’s is more than welcome here. You boys pick a table and I’ll get you something.” She totters through a door to what Minseok assumes is the kitchen and Zitao leads him to a table in the corner of the shop.

They sit across from each other and Minseok is unsure if he should go ahead and ask what he wants to or wait for Zitao to share the information. He is sure that Zitao knows about his curiosity, at least.

Zitao solves the dilemma by being the first to speak, fingers picking at the table top and avoiding Minseok’s gaze. “She’s not really my grandma. I used to work here as a teen and she’s helped me a lot, so she’s like a grandma to me. I try to visit, at least, once a month to check up on her.” The unspoken sentence hangs between them, that this is also a sort of escape for Zitao from life. The fact that Zitao usually comes here alone is a big indicator of how special this shop is to him. It makes Minseok wonder why Zitao even brought him here.

He almost works up the nerve to ask, but is interrupted by the older lady - _granny_ \- coming to their table with two plates of beautifully decorated slices of cake. “Here you go. A new recipe I’ve been working on. I’ll be back with drinks, hope you like tea!” She is gone before they can even say anything, not that they would have told her no.

The piece of cake is beautiful and Minseok admires the display, hoping it tastes as good as it looks. He is the first one to take a bite, Zitao watching him closely for a reaction. He closes his eyes at the taste and texture, the cake was made just right to where it will practically melt in your mouth. The icing is the right mixture of sweet and soft and he can taste the little flavors of fruit in it. He hums as he savors it before taking another bite. Zitao is obviously pleased with his reaction, because he grins and takes a bite too.

They chat while enjoying their cake and tea and Minseok is almost overwhelmed with how cozy and fun this is. He also tries not think about how this feels exactly like a date, even if it feels like this is probably one of the best dates he has been on.

Granny had brought both of them a small bowl of fruit each after they finished their cake and Minseok is surprised. Usually people think that eating something salty can counterbalance eating something so sweet like the cake, but Minseok thinks that this is a better alternative. It does not eliminate the sweetness, but complements it with something less sugary. The only problem is that quite a few of the fruit are raspberries and Minseok has never been a big fan. So he picks around them until Zitao notices.

“You don’t like raspberries?” Zitao is staring at the fruit like he’s still hungry, Granny had already taken his empty bowl.

“I like their flavor in other foods, but their texture bothers me for some reason.” Minseok picks one up to scrutinize it. “Do you want them?” He stretches out his arm, offering the raspberry up.

Instead of maybe taking it with his hand from Minseok’s fingers, like a normal person, Zitao leans forward and wraps his lips around not only the fruit but Minseok’s index finger and thumb. Minseok can feel his whole body heat up as Zitao refuses to break eye contact as he withdraws, taking the raspberry with him. The sensation of Zitao’s soft lips wrapped around his fingers is still very much present as his arm stays in place. He is too shocked to even realize that he should probably take his hand back. It is only when Zitao swallows the raspberry that Minseok feels like he can breathe again and he takes his hand back, grabbing another raspberry.

The way Zitao stares at him before Minseok offers the next raspberry is almost like a challenge. As if he is daring Minseok to take the next step, waiting to see if he will let this continue or put a stop to it before it even really gets started. Minseok pauses, his fingers still around a raspberry, and looks down at the fruit, trying to collect his thoughts. His heart is pounding and he realizes how much he wants this, wants Zitao. Even with coming to terms with his attraction for Zitao, is this not a little sudden? Is this not moving too fast?

Minseok looks up to see that Zitao is staring at the raspberry between his fingers. He must feel Minseok’s gaze, because he looks back up and licks his lips, still poised and ready for the next raspberry. His brain and heart make an unilateral decision and he watches as his own hand reaches out and offers another one. Zitao repeats the action from before and Minseok’s breath catches in his throat at the dark look Zitao gives him.

If they were anywhere but at this bakery, Minseok might have grabbed Zitao by the shirt and kissed him. However, they _are_ here and he does not want to possibly out Zitao to his adopted grandmother or traumatize her for that matter. So instead, Minseok breaks eye contact and clears his throat. “So, where are we going next?”

Zitao seems to get the cue and sits back in his chair. Minseok finds it hard to read if Zitao is put off by the sudden change in atmosphere or not. If he is, he chooses not to show it and instead smiles. “I’m going to ask granny to make the cake and then we have to go grocery shopping for some food stuff.”

“Ah okay. Ready when you are then.” Minseok eats the last couple of fruit quickly, pushing the bowl to Zitao to finish the raspberries. He tries his hardest to not stare at Zitao’s mouth as he eats the raspberries, but it is an almost impossible feat. He is staring so hard that he notices the little quirk at the corner of Zitao’s mouth and knows that he has been caught.

Thankfully, Zitao does not waste time teasing him and stands up with the empty bowl in his hand to take back to the old lady, asking about the cake afterwards. Minseok continues to sit at the table until Zitao comes back through the employee door and waves at him to come on.

It is not until they are back in Zitao’s car and heading to the grocery store that the atmosphere gets tense and almost awkward. Minseok knows it is because of what happened back at the bakery, but he does not know how to remedy the situation. Zitao seems to get an idea and turns on some music, singing along to the songs and asking Minseok if he knows a song. They end up both singing along to the music and laughing sometimes when they can’t hit a note right.

When Zitao pulls up into the parking lot of the grocery store, Minseok notices it is the same one that he goes to. “Hey, I go to this grocery store too.”

“Oh really? I like it because it’s smaller and more reasonably priced.” Zitao grins.

“Yeah, same here.” Minseok feeling oddly pleased that they go to the same grocery store.

Zitao dictates the cart pushing to Minseok and it almost feels domestic as they go through the store and discuss food options, even though the food is for the party. Zitao is so cute as he whines at how expensive meat has gotten, even though he has enough money to own a lamborghini. Minseok has lost count of how many times he wanted to kiss Zitao in the middle of this grocery store. He has never been a super affectionate person, but for some reason he craves it with Zitao. He knows that if they dated, he would try to pamper and love on Zitao as much as Zitao wanted. He knows, because that itch to just squish Zitao’s cheeks between his hands, kiss him, and give him anything he wants has been present practically all day.

Despite the whining earlier about the price of meat, Zitao does not bat an eye as he pays for the groceries. Minseok is once again the cart pusher, but Zitao helps him stuff all the groceries in the trunk and takes the cart back to the store. Minseok shoots Lu Han a text as he waits for Zitao to get back, complaining about how he is too old to be having some crush on his neighbor. Lu Han replies with a bunch of laughing emojis and Minseok tries not to glare at his phone as Zitao slips into the driver’s seat.

When they get back to their apartment complex, Minseok helps Zitao unload all of the bags from his trunk and follows him to his apartment. He is not sure what he was expecting once he stepped foot into Zitao’s apartment - maybe something less organized or more wild - but he definitely was not expecting a red, black, and white color scheme. It is startlingly clean and an almost stark contrast to Minseok’s predominantly white apartment.

“Nice place.” Minseok continues to look around as he follows Zitao to the kitchen with the groceries.

“Thanks,” Zitao looks back to smile at him before putting all of bags on the kitchen table and beginning to sort through them. “You can just put the bags on the table. I’m going to put the stuff up and then I’ve gotta go to work.”

Minseok sets the bags down gently and looks at Zitao with confusion. “Work? I thought you were off today?”

“Nope. I’ve got an appointment at in an hour and then one later on at eleven. That’s why I wanted to meet up early.”

Minseok frowns. He had assumed that he would get to spend more time with Zitao, even if it is already four in the afternoon. “Aren’t you going to be tired?”

Zitao pauses his current task of stocking his fridge and looks at Minseok with a soft smile. “I’ll be fine, I’m used to it. Don’t worry. I’m just glad you had the day off today, I didn’t want to drag you around and then you have work and be exhausted.”

“I would’ve been fine, but thank you for worrying about me.” Minseok almost feels bad for asking Lu Han to cover for him, but knows that Lu Han doesn’t mind. He watches Zitao put the rest of the stuff up, wanting to help but understanding that he would just be in the way. He could, technically, leave now and go back to his own apartment, but he feels compelled to stay until the end. Not to mention he enjoys watching Zitao moving around the kitchen, looking extremely relaxed.

Zitao claps his hands when the last item is properly shelved and Minseok cannot help but smile at the big smile Zitao has on his face from getting the job done. He absently wonders if Zitao smiles like this after every tattoo he finishes and how many people has he made fall a little bit in love if he does. “Thank you for your help today, Minseok. I had a lot of fun.”

“It’s my pleasure. I’m glad I could tag along and help.” Minseok feels warm at the look Zitao gives him and wishes he had more time to spend with Zitao, but knows he should probably head out now before anything happens. “Well, I should head back to my apartment, so that you can get ready for work. I’ll see you on Monday, I have opening shift tomorrow.”

Minseok does not miss the look of disappointment that crosses Zitao’s face before a little smile replaces it. Zitao walks him to the front door and holds it open for him.. “I understand. I’ll see you later then. Have a good night.”

“Good night.” Minseok pauses on the threshold for a second, debating on whether he should hug Zitao or not, but Zitao beats him to it and envelopes him in a warm embrace.

Minseok tenses for a second before relaxing and wrapping his arms around Zitao’s waist. The move must have been a green light for Zitao, because he presses his face to Minseok’s neck and whispers, “Sleep well tonight.”

Minseok tries not to shiver and nods his head so that Zitao knows he heard him, feeling a little empty when Zitao lets go and steps back into his apartment with a smile and a wave. All he can do is wave back until the door closes and he is left alone in the hallway.

The walk to his apartment is mostly done in a daze and he messes up his passcode twice before he can get back into his apartment. Once inside, he pulls out his phone and messages Lu Han.

_Minseok:  
im in serious trouble!_

_Lu:_  
_are you in jail????_

_Minseok:  
what??? no??? i think i might really like Zitao._

_Lu:_  
_naw, you think?_  
_also wtf dont scare me like that_

_Minseok:_  
what do i do?? he’s my neighbor  
and owns a tattoo shop

_Lu:_  
_ask him out and fuck him_

Minseok locks his phone, not even bothering to reply to that. Instead of getting frustrated by that very Lu Han response, he sighs and makes his way to his gym. Exercising has always been the best way for him to clear his head and think things through. It is thirty minutes into running on his treadmill that Minseok decides he is going to ask Zitao out after the party. He wants it to be soon, but he does not want to possibly ruin the party by making things awkward. Feeling resolved, he goes into his exercising with renewed vigor and a clear mind.

It is not until he is in the shower, standing under the hot water, that he is reminded of Zitao’s lips around his fingers earlier today. Zitao’s gaze and mouth something that will probably forever be ingrained in his memories. The image of Zitao’s lips around his cock, looking up at him with the dark and teasing gaze, has him hard in no time. Minseok jerks off, wishing Zitao was in the shower with him - wet and eager - and groans at the fantasy and the fact that it has been forever since he came that fast. It is almost embarrassing how much he feels like a high schooler with a crush as he comes down from his high and finishes washing himself off. Despite that, he cannot help but continue to imagine the way Zitao would look on his hands and knees. He wills the arousal away, not really feeling up to dealing with it again, as he crawls into bed and turns on his alarm for the morning.

 

***

Before he knows it, Monday night is here and Jongin is helping him close the cafe. Zitao had stopped by earlier in the afternoon with the cake and food, letting Minseok store it in the cafe’s fridge until tonight. As far as Minseok knows, Zitao is most likely finishing up his last appointment for the night, so pretty soon the cafe is going to less quiet.

“Hey, Jongin, help me push some tables and chairs together.” Minseok is done with all of the regular cafe duties and waits as Jongin wipes down the last machine before joining him in rearranging the furniture.

Minseok opts out of just putting a bunch of tables together in one long line and instead decides on putting them together in little clusters that are close enough that no one is shouting but far enough that people can have also have individual conversations if they want.

It is after another 30 minutes that Zitao finally comes in with the decorations. He looks so happy, a big grin on his face as he starts pulling out supplies. “Everyone is staying back to clean up their stations and stuff. I’ve come to help decorate!”

Minseok ends being roped into holding a chair as Zitao stands on it to hang up streamers and a sign, trying his best not to openly stare at Zitao’s ass. It is a very hard feat and he ignores the way Jongin smirks when Minseok looks away.

Once everything is done and the food and cake is set out on a table, Zitao grins as he looks around the cafe. “Perfect.”

Minseok nods along, even though - as cliche as this is - he is not looking at the cafe at all. Too mesmerized by how much happiness Zitao exudes and how much he really wants to cancel the party and spend the rest of the night kissing Zitao.

Everyone sort of trickles in at the same time and soon enough it has gotten a little loud with all of the simultaneous conversations. Minseok finally meets Kyungsoo and Yixing and totally does not sigh a breath of relief when he realizes that Zitao was telling the truth and that they really are more laidback and quiet than Jongdae and Baekhyun. The integration of the two groups is almost seamless, surprisingly and Minseok almost forgets that this is supposed to be a celebratory party, until Zitao claps his hands to get everyone’s attention.

Everyone sits down and gives their undivided attention as Zitao stands at the table with the food and cake. “Now that I have everyone’s attention. I just want to thank you guys for coming to this party to celebrate Little Panda’s one month anniversary. Especially to my crew, Little Panda wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for you guys and your support.” Jongdae and Baekhyun holler and Minseok cannot help but laugh. He has almost grown fond of the two over time and he cannot begrudge them this rather loud display of celebration. Zitao grins at the two before continuing. “Also, I want to thank Minseok for letting us host the party in his cafe and also putting up with Jongdae and Baekhyun disrupting the peace -” Jongdae’s and Baekhyun’s yells of indignation go ignored “ - and thank you to the cafe staff for joining us in this celebration. Now let’s eat!”

Everyone cheers, even Minseok, before they all line up to grab some food. It’s nothing outrageously decadent, just some sandwiches and other things to munch on as they chat. Zitao had brought quite a bit of alcohol and mixers with the decorations earlier and Minseok helps him take it all out so that everyone can get a drink.

The atmosphere is so relaxed and fun, everyone telling stories and just in general having fun mingling. Minseok does not miss Baekhyun wrapping himself around both Junmyeon and Sehun. It has him grinning into his glass as Junmyeon’s face starts to flush and both Baekhyun and Sehun start teasing him. He looks away and settles his gaze on Jongdae and Lu Han lost in their own little world. Minseok is still a little surprised by how much Jongdae has won Lu Han over, but the fact that Jongdae looks fond as Lu Han does that weird laughing face of his quells any misgivings Minseok might have had. Jongin, Kyungsoo, and Yixing have a table of their own and seem to be deep in discussion when he looks over. He is glad that Jongin is not feeling left out, which he was complaining about earlier today because all of the “couples” were undoubtedly going to pair off eventually.

Which means the only person missing is Zitao. Minseok is about to stand up to look for him, swearing he was just here a minute ago, when he feels a hand sweep across his nape and Zitao comes into view with a drink in hand. “Hey, show me your office.”

Zitao’s smile looks so innocent and Minseok finds it hard to deny him such a simple request, even if his office is pretty plain. Afterall it is only fair that he returns the favor, seeing as he has been in Zitao’s office numerous times. Minseok nods and sets down his half empty drink. “Okay.”

Zitao follows him to the back and Minseok tries not to let the feeling of being stared at get to him. When they finally get to the door, he unlocks it and hurries to turn on a light after opening it. Minseok walks in and gestures to the room. “My office. Nothing special I’m afraid.”

Zitao hums and Minseok watches as he looks around with a small smile on his face. He is unprepared for Zitao to look directly at him all of the sudden, a look he cannot easily decipher, and say, “It’s special because it’s yours.”

Minseok coughs, feeling flustered all the sudden, and spots his couch behind Zitao, like a raft in the middle of the ocean. “My couch isn’t new or anything, but it is comfortable. Have a seat.”

Zitao’s gaze lingers for another couple of seconds before he takes Minseok up on the offer and plops down, looking surprised by how soft it is. “You’re right, it is comfortable.”

Minseok laughs and sits down, as well. “Told you.”

Zitao looks around again before keeping his eyes on Minseok and smiles. “Let’s play 20 questions. I’ll ask first and then you can ask next.”

As much as he would love to play, there are seven other people out in the cafe and they are supposed to be having a party right now. “What about the party?”

“They probably won’t even notice we’re gone.” Zitao chuckles, but precedes to lean in close and bat his eyelashes. “Please?”

How can Minseok say no? He can’t, so he nods his head and feels warm from the smile Zitao gives him.

“Okay. First question, are you seeing anyone?” Zitao says it so innocently and Minseok almost chokes on air, not expecting such a direct question right off the bat.

“No, I’m not. Are you?”

“Nope.” Zitao grins and Minseok tries not to look as relieved as he feels. “Okay, second question, how much can you bench press?”

Minseok thinks for a second before answering. “One-eighty. How many piercings do you have?”

Zitao takes a moment, like he is mentally counting all of his piercings and Minseok tries not to think about all of the piercings he cannot see. “Hm. Twenty.” Minseok stares at all the piercings he _can_ see and wonders where the rest are, his throat going a little dry at the prospect of undressing Zitao and finding them. “While we’re on the topic, if you had to pick between a tattoo or a piercing, which would you get?”

“Tattoo, I think.” Minseok had never really thought of it much, but he feels like he would like a tattoo more than a piercing on himself. “When did you get each piercing?”

Zitao huffs out a laugh. “Isn’t that a little unfair? That’s like twenty questions in one.” Minseok just grins and shrugs. Zitao does not fight it though and points at each piercing as he answers the question. “My two lobe piercings on each ear at 13, my two conchs and belly button at 14.” Minseok looks down at Zitao’s stomach, surprised he had not noticed. “My industrial and rook at 15. My traguses at 16. My septum at 17, tongue at 18, and vertical labret at 19. I didn’t get my hips done until 21. Nipples at 22.”

His brain must have short-circuited because the next thing out of his mouth is a disbelieving, “No dick piercings?” He mentally facepalms a second later, because if Zitao was clueless about Minseok’s dick thirst, it is probably pretty apparent now.

Luckily Zitao just laughs that adorable high pitched laugh and shakes his head before scrunching his nose cutely. “No. I don’t know why, but the idea of a needle near my dick isn’t that appealing.” Minseok grimaces at that image, not blaming Zitao one bit.

He almost forgets they are playing the question game when he looks up at Zitao and inhales sharply at the dark look Zitao is giving him. The atmosphere is suddenly charged and Minseok is only a step away from kissing Zitao. As if Zitao can read minds, he licks his lips and says, “My turn. Have you ever kissed someone with piercings before?” Zitao’s gaze darts down to his mouth and Minseok cannot help but lick at his lips too, his mouth suddenly feeling parched.

“I haven’t.” Minseok says firmly. Instead of backing away, like he usually would in situations like this, Minseok leans forward and quirks his mouth, knowing with full confidence that he could have Zitao right here and now if he wanted to, and asks, “Are you offering?”

Zitao’s breathy “yes” is all he needs and Minseok surges forward, grasping Zitao’s jaw. The question game forgotten in exchange for finally, _finally_ doing what he has wanted to do since he met Zitao . It is so intoxicating - Zitao’s mouth - and he takes and takes, reveling in the feeling of Zitao trembling underneath him, sliding down the couch and making himself smaller so that Minseok has the upperhand if he wants. Minseok takes the opportunity to slide a hand through Zitao’s hair, pulling it and Zitao opens his mouth with a quiet gasp, letting Minseok dip in. The muffled moan he lets out makes Minseok wish they were at his apartment so that he could hear it in all its glory. For now, he relishes the heat of Zitao’s mouth and body, shivers at the hands wandering up his arms and down his back. Minseok takes a second to realize that the press of metal against his lip and his tongue is something he will have to get used to, but he moans at the thought of it on his cock.

Zitao is the first to pull back, panting against Minseok’s mouth. “We should probably go back, they might come try to find us.” Zitao is right, of course. Even if Minseok would rather spend the rest of the night like this, exploring Zitao’s body.

Minseok groans and collapses on top of Zitao, ignoring the grunt of pain as he realizes that everyone probably knows what’s been going on in here. After all they have been back here for, at least, thirty minutes. Someone is bound to notice their absence by now. He gets up off of Zitao and the couch, briefly appreciating the way Zitao is splayed out, flushed and dazed. He stoops down to steal another kiss, hand against the side of Zitao’s throat and thumb against his jaw. He smiles at the sigh Zitao lets out when they part before patting at his thigh. “Come on. Let's go.”

Zitao’s groan as he is getting off the couch makes Minseok chuckle, but Zitao’s swollen red lips when he pouts at Minseok makes him inhale sharply, realizing that he did that and he cannot wait to do it again. Before Minseok makes the mistake of diving back in, he opens the door to the office and steps out. Zitao is close behind and follows him back out to the main part of the cafe. Everyone is still talking and Minseok is almost hopeful that no one noticed, but one look at Lu Han says otherwise. Of course his best friend would notice, but thankfully Lu Han says nothing and just goes back to talking to Jongdae.

Zitao shuffles by him, Minseok smiling at the subtle brush of fingers against his back, and clears his throat once he gets to the table with the cake. “Who wants cake?”

Everyone perks up and conversation gets put to a hold as they get up to grab a piece. If anyone notices Zitao’s or Minseok’s messy appearance, they do not say anything and Minseok is just glad that the teasing might be put on hold for tonight. Minseok takes a piece from Zitao with a smile, earning a bright grin in return. They sit next to each other and Zitao watches closely as Minseok takes the first bite of his cake, just like he did back in the bakery. It is just as good as the piece he had back in the bakery and tells Zitao as much. Zitao grins with a soft “of course” before taking a bite of his own piece.

Everyone compliments the cake as they finish and Zitao preens as if he was the one who made it and not Granny. He gives all of the cafe staff business cards for the bakery, telling them that it has the best baked goods in the city.

Minseok watches as Zitao starts to animatedly tell Junmyeon about all of the different different kinds of pastries he can get at the bakery, not even realizing the huge smile on his face until Lu Han comes up beside him and pokes his cheek.

“You really like him.”

Minseok frowns as he pushes Lu Han’s finger away, but a second later a small smile comes back on his face. “Yeah, I really do.”

Lu Han hums, but opts out of saying anything more and just pats him on the shoulder before walking off to talk to Jongin. Minseok is sure that Lu Han will say something later, most likely tomorrow, but he is glad that his best friend has the insight to not start anything tonight.

Soon after, people start leaving once Minseok makes sure that they are all sober enough to get home safely. Junmyeon and Lu Han are the first to leave, unsurprisingly. They have to open in the morning and need to rest. Baekhyun, Jongdae, Sehun, and Jongin all leave at the same time, all of them loud as they talk while they exit. Yixing and Kyungsoo are the last to leave, chatting with Zitao for a few minutes before leaving quietly.

Zitao stays behind and helps him clean up the cafe, because Minseok does not want to leave it for the opening crew even if they left without helping. They work together seamlessly and mostly in silence. The only time they talk is when Zitao asks where something goes and when Minseok asks him to help take the streamers and sign down.

Zitao is the first to speak up after they finish cleaning and the cafe looks like it usually does. “Can you help me bring all this up to my apartment?” He is looking down at the bags of decorations, alcohol, and containers of leftover food and cake.

It is not what he had expected Zitao to ask, but he also does not mind. If Zitao wants to take this slow, Minseok can do slow. He can also help Zitao get all of this stuff to his apartment. “Yeah, of course.” He wastes no time grabbing all the stuff he can and holding the front door open with his foot so that Zitao can get out too. They put everything in Zitao’s car and Minseok almost regrets having to drive his own car home.

The drive home is silent, Minseok too busy thinking about what him and Zitao might evolve into. They have completely different schedules usually and even though they live next to each other, they are constantly missing each other when Minseok has opening shift. It is not until they reach the parking garage that Minseok realizes he may be thinking a little too far ahead. He tries to turn off those thoughts as he helps Zitao unload his car.

The elevator ride up to their floor is mostly filled with Zitao whining about how heavy the stuff is and Minseok teasing him that he needs to workout more. The easy banter continues even as they step into Zitao’s apartment and while they put things away. Zitao ends up teasing Minseok for being too short to put something up on a high shelf, which earns him a jab in the ribs. Minseok chuckles as Zitao whines that he needs to work out less.

“Seriously, how are even your fingers so strong?” Zitao pouts, pressing his hand into the supposed wound.

Minseok just shrugs with a smirk. “Need me to kiss it better, you big baby?”

Zitao steps closer, arms dropping to his side, and looking every bit serious. “I know what else you can kiss.”

Minseok drops his gaze to Zitao’s lips, reminded of what had happened in the office earlier. “Yeah, what?”

Zitao pauses, standing almost a breath away from him, and smirks. “My ass.”

Minseok is so lost in his own fantasies that he does not register what Zitao had just said for maybe a whole two seconds, but when he does realize he tries his hardest not to laugh while attempting to get Zitao in a headlock. “Smartass!”

Zitao slips out of his grasp, cackling and skittering out of Minseok’s reach. The playful game of cat and mouse lasts for about five minutes before Minseok backs him against a wall, arms trapping him from going anywhere. “I won. What’s my prize?”

The smirk is still on Zitao’s lips, despite the fact that he is practically breathless. “I don’t know. What do you want?”

Minseok takes a moment to think and looks at Zitao’s lips that are parted as Zitao tries to catch his breath. He could make this easy and reply with ‘you’, which Zitao probably expects. He could do that and it would be a hundred percent true. He does want Zitao, wants him with every fiber of his being at this point and is not afraid to admit it. However, he wants more than just a physical relationship. He looks up, making sure that Zitao knows he is serious, and says, “A date.”

Zitao stares at him for a few seconds, looking shocked at his reply, before he quickly swoops down and kisses him. It is not a verbal reply, but Minseok takes it as a yes and easily - _eagerly_ \- kisses back. His hands move to Zitao’s hips as he presses him more firmly against the wall and continues to get his fill of Zitao’s mouth.

Minseok pulls back first and looks up at a panting Zitao. “Shower?”

Zitao just nods and all but drags Minseok in the direction of his bathroom. Minseok almost wishes he had the chance to look around as they go down the hallway, only having seen the living room and kitchen. Keyword is almost, because the thought leaves just as quickly as it came as he stares at the view in front of him.

Zitao has let go of his hand, turning around to look at him with a grin as he pulls off his sweater and tosses it aside. Normally, Minseok would have said something about leaving clothes lying around, but he is too drawn into the sight before him. Zitao barely gives him any time to soak in the nipple piercings and the tattoos, before he is shimmying out his pants and looking so damn smug. “Aren’t you going to get naked? Or do you shower with your clothes on?”

He had almost forgot that they were about to shower, too distracted by the show Zitao was providing. Minseok makes quick work of his own clothes, completely missing Zitao getting rid of his boxer briefs and turning on the water. He only looks up from folding his clothes when he hears a breathy inhale. Zitao is staring at him like Minseok has seen him stare at food, intensely and full of want. Minseok stands up to his full height and runs a hand down his own abs with a smirk. “Like what you see?”

Zitao nods and Minseok can see him swallow as he looks him up and down. “Very much.”

Minseok grins and steps into Zitao’s space, settling his hands on his hips and gently thumbing at the piercings there. “Good, because I like what I see too.” He only has to lean down a little to lick at one of Zitao’s pierced nipples, enjoying the startled gasp it earns him.

He steps back as quickly as he had stepped forward and grins, amused at the frustrated expression on Zitao’s face. “Come on, let’s shower.”

Showering proves to be a difficult task with Zitao, his naughty hands trying to touch everywhere even while Minseok is massaging shampoo into his hair. He only stops when Minseok holds him chest first against the wall of the shower after they somehow finish cleaning themselves and practically molds himself against Zitao’s back. “You really can’t wait, can you?”

Zitao just shakes his head and Minseok can feel him shiver, almost pulls away thinking he was stepping over the line until Zitao whispers a soft ‘please’.

Minseok all but groans, pressing his forehead against Zitao’s back. “I thought tattoo artists knew how to be patient.”

Zitao shakes his head again and whines, “Need you.”

As much as Minseok would love to take Zitao right here and now, he knows that shower sex is not only difficult but dangerous. He would rather not have to end the night in an emergency room. Instead of giving in to what his dick and Zitao want, he steps back and pats Zitao’s ass. “Let’s get out and dry off first.” Zitao looks like he almost wants to protest, but the look Minseok gives him has him nodding and turning off the water.

They barely even dry off before Zitao is dragging him into bed and Minseok cannot help but take in how absolutely beautiful he is underneath him. Zitao must know what he is thinking, because he arches his back and moves his head enough to show off his sharp jawline. It is such a Zitao thing to do and all Minseok can do is indulge him, leaning down to run his lips along his neck and whisper, “So beautiful, Taozi.”

Zitao gasps, trembles, and turns his head enough to kiss Minseok. He finds himself indulging Zitao in this too, running his tongue over the piercing in Zitao’s bottom lip until Zitao lets him lick into his mouth. Minseok shifts enough to prop himself on one elbow and reaches up to run his thumb over Zitao’s nipple, swallowing the moan it earns him. They kiss for a few more minutes before Minseok leans back and down, taking the other nipple into his mouth and relishing in the moans that come out of Zitao’s mouth as he runs his tongue over the cold metal and hot flesh.

Minseok sits up, loving the flush along Zitao’s chest, but wants more, wants to do more. “Turn over.”

Zitao scrambles to obey and Minseok takes in the sight in front of him. He had noticed the tattoo when they were showering, but he was too distracted and in a hurry to really take it in. Minseok cannot help but admire the image etched into Zitao’s back, an intricate piece depicting an ocean scene. Running his hands along it, Minseok watches as the muscles in Zitao’s back ripple with the touch. The colors stand out so vividly even with the low light and he tucks away a reminder to ask Zitao to show it to him when they’re not busy and in a brighter room. For now, he just takes pleasure in the shiver under his hands and leans down to press kisses along Zitao’s spine.

“Minseok, please,” Zitao whines, clearly tired of being teased and finally speaking up, wanting Minseok to just hurry the hell up with whatever he has planned.

Minseok just trails his lips along Zitao’s ribs, humming and enjoying the goosebumps spreading along Zitao’s skin. “What do you want, Taozi?” He knows what Zitao wants, probably knows exactly what Zitao is about to say, but he wants to hear it from Zitao’s mouth and wants him to just about beg for it.

“Just do something, please. Anything.” Zitao whimpers, rocking his hips back in an attempt to get Minseok to focus on where he really wants attention at.

“If you say so, Taozi.”

Minseok kisses and bites his way down Zitao’s back, his hands wandering along Zitao’s hips and trembling thighs with featherlight touches. When he makes it down to Zitao’s ass, he kisses and bites each cheek before squeezing them lightly. He has admired this ass since before he even really got to know Zitao and the fact that he is able to touch it right now almost makes him moan.

The first tentative lick to Zitao’s rim causes a gasp and moan, Zitao pushing his ass back for more. Minseok does not fail to provide, spreading Zitao’s cheeks with his hands and licking more incessantly. Attempting to press his tongue past the tight muscle, Minseok feels around blindly with his left hand for the lube that Zitao had grabbed after their shower, wasting no time spreading some on his fingers. He takes one finger and presses against the puckered hole below his tongue, easing it in while licking around it. Zitao’s moans are like music to Minseok’s ears as he continue to stretch and eat him out. He never expected Zitao to be so vocal, it is better than anything that Minseok has imagined. It has him wrapping fingers at the base of his own cock, staving off his orgasm.

It is not until Minseok has three fingers stretching him that Zitao starts pleading again, pushing back desperately for more. “Please, fuck me, Minseok. Please. I’ve been good, right? Please.”

Minseok moans, wondering if he could ever say no to Zitao. “So good for me, Taozi.” Minseok whispers against his back and feels around the bed for the condom that Zitao had grabbed with the lube. When he finds it, he regretfully has to pull back and take his fingers with him. He struggles with opening the package, but eventually gets it and quickly slides it on, groaning at the touch on his neglected cock.

Minseok gently makes Zitao roll over on his back and situates himself between long muscular legs, looking into Zitao’s eyes that are by now wet and dark. “Ready?”

“Fuck, yes. Please. I’m going to die if you don’t fuck me right now.” Zitao makes a point of wrapping his legs behind Minseok’s thighs and attempting to get him closer.

Minseok just shakes his head, smiling as he leans forward to kiss along Zitao’s jawline. “So dramatic.” Despite his amusement, Minseok wastes no time in easing into Zitao, going slowly so that he can adjust to the stretch. He is all but panting into Zitao’s throat at the tight fit when he bottoms out and holds himself still.

A couple of minutes pass of them both trying to remember how to breathe before Zitao starts to move his hips, whispering “move” and “please” repeatedly. Minseok obeys easily, fucking into Zitao at a slow pace and only increasing the pace when Zitao starts moaning “more”.

Minseok can barely put a sentence together as he becomes so overwhelmed by the sheer presence and feeling of Zitao. He can only pant “beautiful”, “amazing”, “so good” into Zitao’s skin as he kisses every inch of skin he can reach and run his hands along Zitao’s lean body. He is not going to last long and, if the pitch and frequency of his moans is any indication, Zitao will not either.

Steadying himself on one arm, Minseok wraps his hand around Zitao’s leaking cock and starts stroking him in time with his thrusts. “Are you gonna come for me, sweet Taozi?”

Zitao is whimpering and moaning, tears streaming down his face as he nods. Minseok can feel nails digging into his back and he moans as he speeds up the pace, feeling his own orgasm building up and threatening to release.

It only takes a few minutes for Zitao to tighten around him and cry out his name, spilling over Minseok’s hand and their stomachs. It is what tips Minseok over and two more thrusts has him coming into the condom and collapsing against Zitao as they catch their breath.

Zitao grimaces as Minseok pulls out of him, but whines loudly when Minseok starts to get out of the bed. “Cuddle with me, please. Stay. Sleep with me.”

Minseok chuckles, reaching over to cup his face and run a thumb along his cheekbone. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get a wet cloth to wipe us off. Do you have an extra toothbrush I can borrow?”

Zitao leans into the touch and sighs before nodding his head. “Yeah, under the sink.”

Minseok withdraws and goes to the bathroom, only coming back out after brushing his teeth and wetting a washcloth with warm water. He gently cleans Zitao before cleaning himself, not wanting either of them to be gross and sticky when they wake up in the morning. He tosses the washcloth in a dirty laundry hamper that Zitao points out when asked.

Zitao wastes no time in dragging him back into bed and curling around him, only making himself small enough to rest his head on Minseok’s chest after kissing him for a few minutes. Minseok is just about to doze off when Zitao starts to talk again.

“Minseok?” He sounds so tentative, like he is almost afraid to say what he wants to say.

“Hm?” Minseok tries to sound as relaxed as he can, not wanting Zitao to feel pressured.

“About the date…”

Minseok almost stops breathing, wondering if Zitao is going to reject him now that they have slept together. “Yeah?”

Zitao inhales deeply before asking in a rush, “Can we be boyfriends before then?”

Minseok tenses, not expecting that question at all, and he really does forget to breathe, too stunned to say anything.

Zitao takes Minseok’s silence as hesitation and starts to ramble, “I mean, if you want to go on dates first then that is fine, I can do that. I just know that I really want to be your boyfriend and I already really like you and I know that a few dates aren’t going to change that. If anything they would make me like you more and -”

Minseok cuts him off, pulling him up into a kiss before laughing against his mouth. “I would love to be your boyfriend.”

Zitao groans and collapses against Minseok’s chest, clearly relieved. “Thank god. I was so worried.”

Minseok hums, running his hands through Zitao’s hair in an attempt to calm him. “No need to worry, Taozi. I like you too.”

Zitao sighs in relief, before looking up at him with a raised brow. “What’s with the nickname?”

“You don’t like it?” Minseok smirks, getting a handful of Zitao’s hair and tipping his head back. Minseok feels the little gasp that Zitao lets out as his lips hover over his. “My beautiful Taozi.” Zitao nods his head as much as he can, whispering “I like it” before Minseok gives him a soft kiss and lets go of his hair.

Minseok yawns and pulls the blanket up to cover them. “Let’s go to sleep. I’m too old to be staying up this late.”

Zitao snorts, but does not protest as he snuggles closer and wraps his arm around Minseok’s waist. “Goodnight.”

Minseok smiles at the softness in Zitao’s voice and the feeling of warmth it makes bloom in his chest. “Goodnight, Zitao.”

 

***

Minseok is the first one to wake up and he slowly escapes Zitao’s sleeping clutch to go to the bathroom. Zitao is still asleep when he comes back out, so he decides to check his phone and make sure he has no urgent messages. He is surprised to see five messages, most of them from Lu Han, and it is only eight in the morning. He checks Lu Han’s messages, thinking they might be the most important. Lu Han rarely messages him during work, unless something happened like him burning all of their baked goods.

_Lu:_  
_im guessing_  
_but im 100% sure_  
_you got laid last night_

_Lu:  
good job_

_Lu:  
me too ;)_

Minseok sighs, not sure if it is out of relief or exasperation. It is possible that it is a mixture of both, nothing is impossible when it comes to Lu Han. He reluctantly messages back, knowing Lu Ha will keep messaging him if he sees that Minseok read it.

 _Minseok:_  
even if i did, it’s none of ur business.  
also i didnt want to know that. 

He switches over to the chat with Junmyeon after pressing send.

_Jun:  
Thanks for cleaning last night._

Minseok smiles at the message, glad to have someone that is not trying to annoy him.

_Minseok:  
It’s no problem, Zitao helped._

Last is Sehun’s message, which simply reads “;)”, and Minseok is just about to threaten Lu Han’s life via message when he feels arms wrap around his waist and Zitao curling his body enough to hook his chin over Minseok’s shoulder. His voice is rough with sleep as he grumbles out, “Good morning. Everything okay?”

Minseok locks his phone and tosses it on top of his pile of clothes. “Good morning. Everything is fine.” He smiles and reaches back to pat Zitao’s cheek. “Hungry? I can make us some pancakes.”

Zitao grins, pressing a kiss against the side of Minseok’s neck. “Starving.” Zitao’s stomach growls, as if to back up his reply.

Minseok chuckles and steps out of Zitao’s hold, making his way to the kitchen. His freedom lasts a whole ten minutes as he gets the ingredients and cooking utensils he needs to make pancakes before Zitao is once again attached to him. He huffs out a laugh as Zitao kisses down his neck and across his shoulder. “Zitao, what are you doing?”

“Clinging to you. What does it look like?” He can feel Zitao press a smile against his shoulder.

“I’m trying to cook us breakfast.”

Zitao hums, his breath almost tickling him. “I know. I’ve just been waiting for a while to do this and I want to use every second I have effectively.”

Minseok bites down on his lip to keep from grinning and focuses on the task in front of him. Instead of doing what he really wants to and turning around to kiss Zitao, he just bumps his head against Zitao’s and starts making their pancakes. “If you make me mess up, you’re not getting any. I’ll eat them all right in front of you.”

“Evil,” Zitao mutters before stepping back and leaning against the counter.

Minseok leans over to kiss the pout off his lips. “Good Taozi.”

He smirks at the flush on Zitao’s face before focusing on the task at hand, not wanting to ruin their pancakes even if Zitao looks irresistible right now with his messy hair and half naked body.

He ends up making enough pancakes to probably feed a small army, but Zitao seems happy and that is all that matters. They sit and pile their plates to the point that they might make themselves sick, their legs tangled together under the table while they chat about the party and their friends.

When they’re finished, they move to Zitao’s couch and cuddle while watching TV. Minseok has somehow become the big spoon, Zitao’s back pressed against his chest, and he smiles into Zitao’s hair at the fact that Zitao makes himself so small when it comes to Minseok. He is lost in thought about all of the little Zitao mannerisms he has come to know when Zitao shifts and looks up at him.

“So what are we doing for our first date?”

Minseok had almost forgot about that part of last night. “What would you like to do?”

“Isn’t it your prize, though?” Zitao teases.

Minseok looks down at Zitao with the most serious face he can muster, even if he wants to laugh despite it being one hundred percent true, and says, “My prize is your happiness.”

Minseok does end up chuckling when Zitao rolls his eyes, crinkling his nose. “That’s so cheesy.”

“I’m a cheesy person. Are you sure you want to be my boyfriend?” Minseok is teasing, of course. He does not expect Zitao to take it seriously but is caught off guard when Zitao sits up enough to kiss him.

“I’m absolutely sure.”

Minseok grins and leans down to kiss Zitao back. They spend the rest of the time before Minseok has to go to work in various stages of physical affection. Zitao’s mouth around his dick almost convinces him to skip work altogether, but they are both way too responsible even if they want to spend the whole day learning every dip and curve of each other’s body.

He regretfully leaves Zitao’s apartment, kissing the pout on Zitao’s lips once again, and goes back to his own apartment to get changed. Due to their differing schedules, even suggesting carpooling is unreasonable and Minseok shuffles into work thinking about ways to make their schedules line up better.

He, thankfully, arrives right at the end of Lu Han’s shift, so his best friend does not have time to really tease. He just gives him a look that can only be deciphered as “I'll get you next time” when he clocks out and leaves the cafe.

Jongin snorts at Lu Han’s antics. “He's so dramatic.”

“He is.” Minseok shakes his head and goes back to focusing on the cappuccino he was working on. Thankfully Jongin is closing with him tonight, so Minseok can have, at least, one night free of teasing or intrusive questioning.

Zitao comes in a couple of hours later to get his usual drink. Minseok has to stop himself from smiling too much as he watches Zitao fidget while ordering, leaning close only to stand up straight again like his brain is having a personal war with his body to not lean over and kiss him.

Minseok appreciates the consideration, knows that Zitao is only holding back because this is a professional setting. He makes Zitao’s drink and hands it over with a soft smile. “I'll be over later tonight. Don't work too hard.”

Zitao leaves with a skip in his step and Minseok has to stop himself mid-chuckle, because another customer is ready to order.

The only thing that stands out for the next couple of hours is the fact that a couple of people, who Minseok are assuming are customers from the tattoo shop, come in and get drinks. By now, Minseok barely even registers the fact that they are not his regular type of customers. Falling for Zitao has made him become more open minded and he is no longer worried about Zitao’s less-than-business like customers coming in to get a drink.

Jongin pokes fun at him for it after the customers leave. “Love really changes a person.”

“Shut up.” Minseok whacks him with a dish towel before going back to cleaning off the machines. He is practically thrumming with energy, eager for Jongdae and Baekhyun to come in so that he can go see Zitao. He feels like a teenager that just got their first boyfriend, despite being almost thirty years old. He knows that Jongin is finding this whole thing amusing as it unfolds in front of him, but luckily he knows when to keep his mouth shut.

When Jongdae and Baekhyun finally do come in, Minseok tries not to seem too eager and makes their drinks as slowly as he can. It is not until he gets to their table and hands them their drinks that he realizes there is one less person with them.

“Where's Yixing?” He was so used to it only being these two and Zitao that he had forgotten about Yixing coming back.

Jongdae is the first to reply. “Oh, he doesn't officially come back until tomorrow.”

“Oh okay.” Minseok hovers for another few seconds before remembering to ask, “Is Zitao with any customers right now?”

“What?” Baekhyun looks at him with confusion. “I thought you knew that he always keeps his schedule open at this time, so that he can spend time with you?”

Minseok stares at him, just as confused. “What?”

Jongdae barks out a laugh, startling him. “Guess he didn't tell you. After that first night you visited, he always keeps that time free of customers in case you visit.”

Minseok is still beyond confused when he walks away from their table to go make Zitao a drink. it just does not make sense for Zitao to leave a whole hour of his schedule completely empty for no reason other than Minseok. He almost convinces himself that Baekhyun and Jongdae are pulling his leg when he makes his way next door with Zitao’s drink in hand.

He momentarily forgets about this new possible information when Zitao pounces on him right as he sets foot through the door. Protesting as the drink in his hand gets jostled around while Zitao hugs him. “Zitao, your drink!”

Zitao pulls back, looking every bit sheepish but hardly regretful. “Sorry, sorry.” He gingerly takes the drink from Minseok’s hands and leads the way to his office.

They are sitting on the couch, cuddling, when Minseok brings up what Baekhyun said. “So you keep this hour open just for me?”

Zitao tenses before he sighs and sags against him. “Let me guess, Baekhyun told you? That big loud mouth!”

Minseok chuckles and kisses the top of Zitao’s head to placate him. “You're losing money by doing this, you know.”

Zitao shakes his head and looks up at him with a soft smile. “You're worth it.”

“Now look who's being cheesy!” Minseok laughs, patting Zitao’s face when he mutters ‘shut up’. “Who knows, maybe one day you can put this hour to good use and tattoo me.”

Zitao sits up quickly, staring at Minseok with wide eyes. “Really?!”

“I said maybe!”

Zitao grins and settles back down, resting his back against Minseok’s chest. “Maybe is basically a yes. I can't wait to be the first one to permanently mark you.” Zitao giggles and Minseok thinks that it should be impossible for someone to look so cute while giggling about being the first to tattoo their boyfriend.

“Brat.” Minseok sighs, knowing there is no way he can really back out of this now. Even if he had been thinking about it a lot lately and is eighty percent sure about getting one.

Zitao shifts around so that they're facing each other, his chin digging into Minseok’s chest now. “Your brat now. You sure you still want to date me?”

Minseok smiles affectionately before dipping down to kiss those pretty lips of his. “If anything, I'm more sure now than I was 48 hours ago.”

Minseok laughs into the kiss that Zitao gives him. Relishing in the fact that he can do this now, that he no longer has to just think about kissing or touching Zitao. He never thought when he had first saw Zitao that things would turn out this way. He would have never imagined that approaching the owner of this tattoo shop would have ended with him dating said owner. They might be from two different worlds and he may have almost tried to bully Zitao away, but Minseok has never been so sure of something than he is right now in his boyfriend’s embrace. Zitao’s more unusual customers and his loud employees might be different from what Minseok originally envisioned for his cafe, but without them he would not have Zitao and he is perfectly fine with that trade off. He is more than fine with that and even if it is not love right now, he is sure that - with a little time, more free drinks, and maybe a tattoo or two - it will be.

**Author's Note:**

> this was really self-indulgent.  
> if you managed to finish reading this, thank you so much for reading and i hope you liked it.  
> as always, comments are greatly appreciated.
> 
> fic tw: artificial_ash  
> main tw: belovedtaozi


End file.
